Du présent au passé
by Zia Robtd
Summary: Un an près leur bataille , Pitch est de retour avec un plan qui pourrait tout changer . En particulier , la vie d'un certain esprit de l'hiver. Mais que se passe t-il quand Jack se fait prendre son immortalité et perd la mémoire à nouveau , se croyant au moyen-âge ? que se passe t-il quand il tombe amoureux d'une mortel ? Comment les Gardiens vont-ils le ramener ? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Hey everybody ! et ouai , je suis de retour sur le fandom des cinq légendes avec une nouvelle fic ! vous ai-je manquer ? **

**Bref , comme je le disais donc , je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction du nom de "du présent au passé". je sais , pas terrible , mais j'avais trouvé que ça X) J'ai eu cette idée en écoutant une musique et en lisant d'autres fics sur le passé de Jack . et je tiens à dire , que cette fanfiction sera unique en son genre , l'histoire déjà toute tracé dans ma tête ^^ et la fin sera des plus .. euh .. originales :D a vous de me suivre jusqu'à la fin ;)**

**Le prologue est une récupération d'un des mes OS , qui est "1694" . pourquoi ? je récupererai plusieurs éléments de ce one-shout dans l'histoire , et ça sera des plus utiles . donc pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu , je mets le premier chapitre avec :) . Bref , sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review au passage !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

1694, quelque part en Amérique :

- Jack !

Une petite fille brune se mit à rire aux éclats, tombant sur une meule de foin . Elle se tint les côtes tandis qu'un jeune homme se jeta sur elle , la chatouillant de tous cotés . Il avait une chemise blanche , avec par dessus une veste à jaquettes brune sans manches . Il avait également un pantalon marron foncé , avec au niveau des chevilles des lacets et était pieds nus . Il avait les cheveux bruns , coiffer en bataille et avait les yeux d'une très belle couleur noisette . Sa sœur se mit à rire , se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait face à lui

-Jack ! Nooonn .. je t'en supplie .. arrête ! .. au .. au secours !

-Jack ne fit que redoubler ses chatouilles , jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne les interpelle

-Jackson Overland Frost , arrête d'embêter ta sœur !

- Oui maman .. se plaigna t-il , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière

Il se redressa , laissant sa sœur respirer . Elle essuya une larme , avant de frotter son poing contre sa tête , ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux .

- Allez ! Fait pas cette tête là ! T'auras ta chance ! Une autre fois ..

Jack plissa les yeux, ayant un sourire au coin et prit Emma dans ses bras , l'étouffant contre ses bras . Il observa le ciel à travers une petite fenêtre de l'auberge et fit un léger sourire . Il donna un baiser sur le front d'Emma , avant de prendre sa cape brune et de partir en courant vers le village

* * *

Jack passa dans son village , un sourire aux lèvres . Il salua de la main chaque villageois qui passait . Il tira une légère grimace , quand il sentit le froid de la neige picoter sous ses pieds . Quel idiot ! Sortir en plein hiver sans bottes . Très ingénieux . Mais il faut avouer que Jack était tête en l'air . Toujours en train rire . Faire des farces . Mais il restait quelqu'un de simple , d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité incomparable . On pouvait lui faire confiance . C'était sûr ..

Puis , alors que sa promenade matinale se passait bien , il fut bousculer sur le coté . Il tourna la tête et vit une émeute de femmes frapper à la porte en bois d'une boutique vendant la nourriture . On pouvait voir une pancarte plaqué contre la porte . « _Plus de pain_ » . Les femmes se mirent à frapper , regardant par les fenêtres tout en hurlant . Jack soupira . Puis, il sentit son estomac gronder . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim .. mais c'est très dure de se nourrir quand la famine est à votre porte ..

Il observa attrister le comportement des villageois .. et puis , ils peuvent allez dans les bois , chercher des fruits au mieux d'user leur énergie à frapper et d'hurler famine ! Il secoua la tête , face à ses pensées . Puis , son estomac hurla d'avantage . Il se tint le ventre , se léchant les babines . Il tourna la tête , et vit Emma s'approcher , regardant attrister la boulangerie fermé

- J'ai faim ..

- On a tous faim .. répondit Jack un sourire triste sur le visage .

Il soupira et tourna la tête . Puis , un léger sourire machiavélique se dessina quand il vit un stand vendant des pastèques . Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil . Celle ci aperçut le stand et eut le même sourire que Jack . Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson .

* * *

Le marchand posa une autre pastèque sur le rebord , la tapotant . Il tourna la tête , observant le moindre client avec sourire . Puis , Emma s'approcha , le regard remplis d'une profonde tristesse .

- Monsieur .. aidez moi .. j'ai perdu ma maman ..

Le marchand tourna la tête , les mains sur les hanches . Puis , deux mains se rapprochèrent du haut , et empoigna la pastèque , l'emportant avec elles . Jack se trouvait sur la toile accroché par dessus le stand . Il fit un sourire , ramenant le fruit avec lui . Il se pencha vers le bord et fit un signe à Emma . Celle-ci leva discrètement les yeux et fit un léger sourire , fixant le marchand face à elle

- Ah non ! Désolé , enfaite je viens de me souvenir que je devais l'attendre .. euh .. chez moi ! Salut !

Elle lui fit un sourire et partit en sautillant . Le marchand se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules . Il se tourna et plissa les yeux , ne voyant rien sur le rebord en bois .. Jack arriva derrière sa sœur et lui fit un pied de nez , lui donnant à deux bras le fruit . Il se pencha et lui fit un signe de tête

- Rentre à l'auberge , va donc manger !

- Et toi ? Demanda Emma

- Je me débrouillerai . Allez , file !

Emma lui fit un sourire et partit en courant . Jack se leva et soupira . Puis , sa vue se cacha . Il fit un léger sourire mettant ses mains sur celles recouvrant ses yeux .

- Qui c'est ? Fit une voix féminine

- Mmmh … le lapin de Pâques ? Plaisanta t-il

- Tu peux être idiot parfois

Jack enleva ses mains et rouvrit les yeux , se retournant . Il vit une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds fins et lisses lui tombant dans le dos . Elle avait une très belle robe bleu fonçé simple en toile de jute , lui arrivant aux chevilles : manches lui arrivant en dessous des coudes et une simple ceinture en corde accroché autour de sa taille . Elle fit un sourire et prit Jack par la main

- Viens !

Jack ne protesta pas , se laissant guider par l'adolescente . Il traversèrent la forêt de pins en marche rapide , la jeune fille confiante .

- où tu m'emmène Gisèle ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas . Jack roula les yeux au ciel , emmener par Gisèle . Puis , ils arrivèrent face à un grand lac gelé , entourer par les pins de la forêt . Jack fit un grand sourire, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement . Gisèle fit un léger sourire , se tournant vers le brun .

- J'ai trouvé cet endroit quand je suis allé chercher du bois .. et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Joyeux anniversaire Jack ..

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle , un sourire attendris sur le visage . Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Gisèle, le cœur batifolant . Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui , plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque . Il se sépara d'elle , la fixant dans ses magnifiques bleus foncés couleur saphir ..

- Je t'aime ..

- Moi aussi .. tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Plaisanta la jeune fille

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , faisant un léger rire . Il se pencha en avant , et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Quand j'aurai fêter mon anniversaire , je serai majeur .. on pourra alors se marier et vivre heureux !

Gisèle fit un sourire , le fixant dans ses yeux marrons . Jack recula d'un mini pouce , et prit la main de sa bien aimé , faisant glisser un anneau autour de son doigt . La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses yeux , l'observant . Puis , elle fronça les sourcils , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur

- Combien ça ta coûté ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ..

- Jack , je suis sérieuse

- Oui , moi aussi .. écoute , on en reparlera une autre fois ..

Gisèle soupira , et secoua la tête . Elle ne pouvait pas résister face à son sourire charmeur .. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau , passionnément ..

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire , Joyeux anniversaire , Joyeux anniversaire Jack ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Firent Emma et sa mère en cœur .

Jack fit un sourire et souffla une bougie placer sur un morceau de pain .. la crise mes amis ! La crise ! . Sa mère et Emma applaudirent tandis que Jack fit un sourire . Sa sœur s'approcha et le brun la prit , la mettant sur ses genoux .

- Tu as quel âge Jaaaack ? Demanda t-elle

- 18 ans , et toutes mes dents ! Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres

- Tu verras plus la fée des dents ?

- Moi non , mais toi oui ! Ahhhhh regarde toutes ces caries !

Emma mit ses mains dans sa bouche , cherchant . Jack émit un rire . Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire des blagues . Foireuses , certes , mais ça l'amusait ! Sa mère soupira et tendit un paquet à Jack

- Je sais que nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'argent , mais j'espère que ça te plaira ..

Il lança un regard inquisiteur à sa mère avant de prendre timidement le gros paquet . Il le posa sur ses genoux , Lucie se mettant de coté , et l'ouvrit . Il fit un grand sourire . Il y avait dans le paquet une paire de patins à glaces magnifiquement décorés à ses goûts . Il leva la tête vers sa mère , un sourire illuminant son sourire . Il les mirent de coté et se jeta dans ses bras , la serrant contre lui .

- Merci ..

Il se sépara d'elle et se tourna vers sa sœur . Celle-ci mit ses mains dans son dos , un sourire aux lèvres

- Jack , tu pourras nous montrer à moi et à mes amis ton imitation d'élan fou ? C'était trop marrant !

- J'ai une meilleure idée .. tu as toujours tes patins de l'année dernière ?

* * *

Jack prit ses patins et les mirent autour de son cou , les suspendant dans son dos . Emma fit un pas en avant , entraînant Jack par la main . Sa mère se mit à la porte , un sourire légèrement inquiet sur le visage

- Soit prudent ..

- Promis , répondit Jack lui faisant un sourire

Il se tourna , entraîner par sa sœur , tandis que sa mère referma doucement la porte en bois . Il fit un rire , devant l'impatience de Lucie. Ils traversèrent le village , discutant entre eux . Puis , Ils entrèrent dans le bois enneigé , les rayons du soleil presque cachés par les arbres dont la hauteur était imperceptible . Emma fit un sourire et se cacha derrière quelques arbres , jouant à cache-cache . Jack fit un sourire et marcha à pas de loups , les mains devant lui

- Je suis le grand méchant loup et je vais te manger toute cru !

Emma éclata un rire , venant de se faire surprendre par son frère . Ils coururent à travers la forêt , leurs rires résonnant à travers la vallée . Puis Emma se stoppa , Jack s'arrêtant derrière elle . Le lac gelée se trouvait face à eux , illuminer par les rayons du soleil . Les pins l'entourait , la neige ornant le tout , ainsi que les stalactites suspendus en dessous des branches des sapins . La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, empoignant ses patins à deux mains

- Première ! Je l'ai dit !

- Tu peux toujours rêvée !

* * *

CRACK

Jack serra les dents , les bras de chaque coté de son corps . Emma se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui , ses jambes tremblotant . Elle écarquilla les yeux , la respiration se faisant de plus en plus forte

-Jack .. j'ai peur ..

d'autres arabesques de glaces se formèrent sous ses pieds .

- Je sais .. je t'assure ..

Jack posa un pied en avant , mais la glace se craquela d'avantage . Il fit une légère grimace , se frottant les doigts avec nervosité .

- Mais tout .. tout va bien se passer ! Tu ne vas pas tomber dans l'eau .. ,tenta t-il de la rassurer, .. euh .. au contraire, on va bien rigoler !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Tu penses que c'est une farce ?

- Oui ! Tu t'amuses toujours à faire des farces !

- Non ! D'accord c'est vrai .. mais en tout cas , pas cette fois ! Je te promets, je te promets que tout ira bien .. il ne va rien t'arriver .. il faut que tu crois en moi

Emma leva les yeux vers lui , et hocha la tête . Jack fit un léger sourire , cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir ..

- Si on s'amuser toi et moi ? On va jouer à la marelle , comme on fait d'ordinaire .. c'est moi qui commence .. attention .. 1..

Il posa un pied sur le coté , mais la glace sous son pied se craquela , faisant grincer ses dents . Il tourna la tête et vit la peur gagner sa sœur .

- Woh !

Il se trouva sur un pied battant des bras , comme un fou . Emma éclata un rire , tandis que Jack se remit sur ses pieds .

- .. 2 .. 3

Il s'avança , et la glace sous ses pieds devint plus solide , le maintenant hors de danger .

-Très bien .. cette fois à ton tour ..

Il s'abaissa et prit un bâton recourbé en crochet sur le coté , le mettant devant lui à deux mains . Emma baissa les yeux , l'inquiétude s'emparant d'elle . Elle prit une inspiration et fit un léger pas en avant , ne faisant que former des arabesques de glace autour d'elle

-...1 .. , c'est ça continue , .. 2 ..

Emma s'avança d'avantage , tandis que Jack se pencha en avant , le bâton entourant sa taille

- .. 3 !

La jeune fille fut projeter en avant , alors que Jack bascula en arrière . Sauf que ni l'un , ni l'autre ne savait qu'il avait atterrit à l'endroit précis où la brune se trouvait . Emma leva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son frère , sain et sauve . Jack se releva , un sourire soulager sur les lèvres . Il se pencha en avant .. et ..

CRACK !

On put voir la panique l'envahir, avant de chuter dans les eaux gelées du lac ..

- JACK !

Le son de sa voix résonna dans la plaine , tandis que le calme commença à s'emparer des lieux . Quelques morceaux de glace flottèrent dans le trou , l'eau devenue désormais calme . Emma s'avança en rampant , les larmes coulant sur ses joues

- Jack ! Jack !

Elle se pencha vers le trou , et ses yeux s'horrifièrent , quand elle vit le visage de Jack couler dans l'obscurité . Puis , plus rien . Emma plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , les larmes coulant en abondance . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . C'est une farce . Il va revenir . Se dit-elle en permanence dans sa tête . Elle recula et prit ses patins, courant dans la forêt , laissant ses pleurs s'entendre ..

* * *

Un corps coula au fond de l'eau , l'obscurité l'engloutissant au fond .. Puis , apparut une aura. Une aura blanche qui se forma, se modela, tournant sur elle-même, tout en plongeant pour aller à l'encontre du corps de Jack . Puis , doucement , il ouvrit les yeux .. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent d'une couleur argenté et ses yeux noisette se teintèrent d'une couleur bleu glacé ..

« _L'obscurité .. c'est mon premier souvenir .. Il faisait noir . Il faisait froid . Et j'avais peur .. et puis soudain .. soudain j'ai vu la lune .. elle était énorme .. et elle brillait si fort .. elle avait l'air , de chasser l'obscurité .._

Son corps remonta vers la surface , brisant la glace qui recouvrait le lac . Il se retrouva maintenu hors de la terre , flottant dans les airs , devant l'immensité de la lune qui le fixait de ses grands yeux invisibles ..

_.. et une fois celle-ci disparut , ma peur elle aussi s'évanouit .. ce que je faisait là , et ce qu'on attendait de moi , ça je ne l'ai jamais sût .. et quelque chose en moi se demande si je le saurai un jour .._ »

* * *

- Woh ! Ohh !

Jack fit quelques loopings , puis tomba tête la première sur la terre ferme . Il fit quelques roulés boulés , sa cape recouvrant sa tête . Il se releva , et frotta sa cape , décollant la neige accrocher dessus . Il éclata un rire , son bâton en main . Celui-ci était veiné d'une magnifique couleur bleu clair .. Il s'avança , un grand sourire sur les lèvres . Il se trouvait dans un grand village . _Son village_ . Le feu était allumé au centre , illuminant les maisons en bois de sa chaleureuse lumière orangée .

- Bonsoir .. Monsieur .. bien le bonsoir madame .. madame ?

Il salua toutes les personnes sur son passage . Mais bizarrement , personne ne réagissait , ne tournant même pas la tête vers lui . Il tourna sur lui-même , observant le lieu . Où se trouvait t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait à sa présence ? Il haussa les épaules , continuant sa route . Puis , il s'arrêta devant une maison . Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blonds était recroquevillé sur elle-même , pleurant à chaudes larmes , sur le seuil de la porte . Son sourire s'estompa , les yeux plissés . Puis , un gros homme barbu sortit de la maison , et leva les bras au ciel

- Gisèle ! Arrête dont de pleurer ! Ce n'était qu'un bon à rien de la pire espèce !

La jeune fille se leva , poings serrés et sourcils fronçés , les joues et les yeux rouges .

- Non ! ce n'était pas un bon à rien ! je l'aimais !

- Foutaise ! Fit l'homme en donnant un coup de main dans le vide

Il se tourna et rentra . L'adolescente se remit à pleurer , levant une main devant elle . Elle fixa avec tristesse un anneau autour de son doigt . Elle abaissa la main , éclatant un sanglot . Puis , une petite fille courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras , pleurant à son tour . Gisèle s'abaissa , la serrant dans ses bras . Elle frotta son dos , les larmes continuant de couler

- Tout va bien Emma ..

- Il me manque .. , murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Je sais .. moi aussi ..

Emma se sépara d'elle et prit sa main . Gisèle se releva et s'avança , essuyant une larme . Jack s'avança , penchant la tête sur le coté

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Puis , Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Les deux filles venaient de le traverser . Comme un fantôme . Comme si il n'existait pas . Il mit ses mains sur son ventre , fixant le vide devant lui . Il tourna la tête , tandis que d'autres personnes se mirent à le traverser . Il fit un pas en arrière , tournant la tête de tous cotés . Il lança un dernier regard au village , avant de partir vers le bois , sous le regard bienveillant de la lune ..

« _Je m'appelle Jack Frost . Comment je le sais ? C'est l'homme de la lune qui me l'a dit . Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit . Et ça c'était il y a très , très longtemps .._ »


	2. Chapter 2 : Heather

Chapitre 2 : Heather

Un monde . C'était ce que tout mortel pensait . Ou plutôt , ce qu'ils voyaient . Les mortels voient tout ce qui les entourent , tout ce qui est artificielle . Et tout ce qu'il ne l'ai pas , c'est la nature qui en ai l'œuvre , et rien de plus . Les mortels voient un monde sans magie , un monde _réel _. C'est pourquoi , ils ont « inventé » les contes de fée , les légendes et les mythes . Pour donner un peu de vie , un peu de mystère , un peu de magie au monde réel . Et seulement les enfants peuvent réellement le voir , peuvent réellement sentir la magie . Mais comme tous les adultes le disent :

_Il faut le voir pour y croire _.

Mais en réalité , c'était plus sage de dire :

_Il faut y croire pour le voir _.

Car si vous y croyez , vous pouvez voir un autre monde , un monde remplis d'émerveillement , d'espoirs , de rêves , .. et de magie . La croyance , est une des choses les plus puissantes au monde . Car quand on y croit , on est capable de passer à un monde à un autre en ne serai-ce qu'une seconde . C'était _ça_ , la vraie magie .

Et la magie , Jack Frost la connaissait bien . Qui ça vous dites ? Jack Frost . L'esprit de l'hiver , celui qui contrôle la neige , le givre , et parfois même le vent , celui qui a provoqué le blizzard de 68 , celui qui passe tout son temps à rire et à faire des farces , celui qui a vaincu Pitch alors qu'il essayait de réduire la magie à néant par la peur , celui qui à passer plus de 300 ans dans la solitude et dans la détresse de réponses à ses questions , d'une mémoire vidée de souvenirs , … c'était lui , Jack Frost .

Immortel depuis 3 siècles , l'éternel adolescent pensait que sa vie resterait la même routine , même devenu récemment gardien .

Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tourment …

* * *

Palais des glaces , Pôle Nord :

_« où tu m'emmène Gisèle ? » _

_« Tu as quel âge Jaaaack ? » _

_« Quand j'aurai fêter mon anniversaire , je serai majeur .. » _

_« Jack .. j'ai peur » _

_« Et puis soudain , j'ai vu la lune .. » _

_« on pourra alors se marier et vivre heureux ! » _

_«18 ans , et toutes mes dents ! »_

_«Je sais .. je t'assure ..»_

_« Non ! ce n'était pas un bon à rien ! je l'aimais ! »_

_« __Je m'appelle Jack Frost . Comment je le sais ? C'est l'homme de la lune qui me l'a dit »_

___« Il me manque … » _

___« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

___«Et ça c'était il y a très , très longtemps .. »_

Il poussa soudainement un hoquement de surprise et ouvrit grands les yeux , sa respiration beaucoup plus forte , comme sortit d'un cauchemar . Jack était assis sur un lit à moitié congelé , dans une chambre se trouvant dans le palais , trempé de sueur . Il fixait le mur d'en face , les yeux exorbités et la bouche entre-ouverte . Puis , il reprit ses esprits . L'esprit de l'hiver secoua la tête et la baissa , regardant la cartouche dorée entre ses mains avant de caresser doucement le dessus en soupirant . Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes , se passant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés .

- Encore avec tes souvenirs ?

Jack tourna la tête sur le coté et sourit à Nord qui se tenait dans l'axe de la porte . Le père noël s'avança et s'asseya sur le bord du lit , fixant le jeune homme qui se redressa .

- Oui … j'aime les revoir , ça me fait du bien

- Je te comprends . Tu n'as pas eu la chance de te souvenir dés le premier jour , comme nous , de ton passé .

Jack sourit tristement . Puis après tout , ils les avaient entre ses mains . Les réponses à ses questions sont là , et il n'a jamais été plus satisfait et heureux . Si ce n'est qu'il a des regrets dans son passé … comme chaque immortel en fin de compte . Aujourd'hui , Jack est heureux . Et c'était le cas de le dire ! Il à ses souvenirs , il est vu par les enfants qui croyaient en lui , il s'est fait un meilleur ami , qui est , Jamie Benett , il est devenu un gardien et il s'est fait une nouvelle famille . Jack cessa de réfléchir et se leva aussitôt du lit , empoigna son bâton recourber et se dirigea vers la porte , avec son sourire au coin habituel

- Faut que j'y aille ! J'ai du travail moi !

- Du travail ? Tu vas pas plutôt voir Jamie ? Fit Nord avec un léger sourire

Jack lui tira la langue et ricana avant de partir aussitôt , tandis que Nord soupira de désespoir face à son manque de maturité . Il tourna la tête et prit la cartouche de souvenirs que l'adolescent avait posé sur la table de nuit à coté de son lit , et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant .

Burgess : 

Avec un cri hystérique de bonheur , Jack Frost utilisa encore une fois la glace comme rampe . Il s'éclatait comme un fou , planant quelques instants au-dessus de la rue centrale , il put voir dans le parc Jamie et ses amis qui s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de neiges . Jack sourit et , cessant tout cri de joie , laissa place à un sourire malicieux pour se glisser doucement sur une branche d'un arbre , d'où il pouvait assister à toute la scène .

Cela faisait 1 an que Pitch , le croque mitaine , à été vaincu et 1 an que Jack était devenu gardien de l'amusement ! Il passait souvent passé voir la Fée des dents , parfois il restait un moment avec le Marchand de sable le soir pour voir la danse joyeuse des rêves des enfants , s'installait souvent chez le Père Noël et s'amusait à énerver le lapin de Pâques , même ayant enterrer la hache de guerre ! On était le lundi 18 décembre , une semaine avant Noël .

Jack se glissa au bas de son arbre sans qu'aucun des enfants ne s'en soient rendu compte et il se baissa pour former une boule de neige , il souffla dessus , et se prépara à la lancer . Mais il n'eut le temps de ricaner d'avance , que Jamie l'aperçu :

- Jack ! S'écria t-il

Le petit garçon attira l'attention de tous ses amis et d'un coup , un énorme sourire traversant leurs visages . Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui , qui , un peu surpris et pas du tout habitué à autant de chaleur humaine se retrouva pris de court , et lâcha la boule de neige qui était dans sa main :

- Hé ! Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Ils répondirent tous en même temps . Jack secoua la tête , incapable d'entendre la moindre réponse claire , mais vu leur joie , il comprit qu'ils étaient plutôt heureux .

- ça vous dirait de faire de la luge ? Pour fêter le début des vacances et l'arriver de l'hiver ! Hum ?

* * *

Waverly Street , une des rues les plus tranquilles de toute la ville . Les maisons étaient toutes alignés des deux coins de la rue , recouvertes de neiges , faisant presque pensez à la rue de « Deseperate Housewives » comme direz certains habitants fascinés par le cinéma et les séries .

Ce jour là , certaines personnes enlevaient la neige sur leurs voitures , d'autres déblayaient les trottoirs , d'autres encore décoraient leur jardin pour noël et d'autres essayaient de se réchauffer en buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud sur le porche de leur maison . Comme chaque année , l'hiver était particulièrement froid à Burgess . Et même en Été , il y avait toujours une brise fraîche , et personne ne savait pourquoi .

Comme toutes les fins d'après midi , Mme Houtside , la doyenne de la ville , se balançait sur sa balancelle , son chat orange sur ses genoux . Pour le moment , il ne neigeait pas . Mais vu le vent glacial qui il y avait , cela n'allait pas tardé . Et puis , comme un courant d'air frais , sortit de la maison voisine une adolescente .

Elle avait les cheveux bruns raides et fins tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos , elle avait les yeux bleus foncés , mais ils restaient clairs , comme la couleur d'un Saphir , ce qui ressortait particulièrement avec sa peau de porcelaine . Elle portait un simple tee-shirt violet foncé à manches longues plutôt moulant , montrant bien son ventre plat , avec en-dessous un débardeur blanc , elle portait également un jean bleu foncé , et une paire de bottines noires .

La brune courut , un sac poubelle plein en main , ouvrit le couverte de la poubelle noire de devant sa maison et se hâta de le mettre dedans , remettant le couverte par dessus tout en se bouchant le nez avec dégoût . Elle poussa un cri de dégoût et frémit quand elle sentit la brise froide de l'extérieur .

- Heather , commença la vieille dame avec sa voix tremblotante , tu aurais dû mettre un manteau , il fait un froid de canard et tu le sais

- Bonjour Mme Houtside , commença la dénommé Heather , j'aurai aimé le mettre mais vous connaissez ma mère , elle n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus l'odeur , et moi non plus d'ailleurs ..

La doyenne rit doucement , tout en caressant son chat . L'adolescente frémit encore une fois , s'enroulant de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison en marche rapide .

- Bonne journée Madame !

- à toi aussi choupette

Heather sourit et rentra chez elle . Une fois la porte fermer derrière elle , l'adolescente essuya ses bottes sur le paillasson , décollant la neige coller sous les semelles et alla vers le salon , là où se trouvaient ses parents . Son père avait un visage fin , avait un début de calvitie et avait une paire de lunettes rondes , faisant presque penser à un chercheur scientifique et sa mère était blonde , les cheveux lui arrivants aux épaules et faisait penser à une femme responsable et soucieuse . Heather passa derrière le canapé , embrassa la joue de son père , celui-ci plongé dans son livre , et se dirigea vers la cuisine . Elle ouvrit le robinet et prit une assiette sale avant de la plongé dans l'eau du bac .

Heather Wylde était une adolescente des plus banales . Elle allait au lycée , avait son petit groupe d'amis , avait des parents aimants , et avait une maison , dans une ville pour le moins tranquille . Enfin , c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'elle ne garde Jamie Benett . Ses parents étaient amis avec ceux les siens , ce qui avait pour conséquence une garde des enfants de temps en temps et une augmentation d'argent de poche . Jamie et ses histoires la faisait rire . Il lui racontait que l'an dernier , il avait battu le croque mitaine avec le père noël , le lapin de pâques et autres personnes très étranges .

Et il le racontait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait . C'est à dire tout les lundis et jeudis . Elle avait fini par apprendre l'histoire par cœur ! À cette pensée , Heather sourit .

- Heather , viens s'il te plaît

- J'arrive !

Oh oh . Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pensa l'adolescente . Elle laissa les assiettes se fracasser au fond du bac et s'essuya les mains avant d'aller vers le salon .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les valises qui se trouvaient à coté du meuble télé . Elle secoua la tête quand sa mère se leva du canapé , son père littéralement plongé dans son roman policier .

- Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose , commença la femme , ton père et moi nous partons pour New York dès demain .

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Fit soudainement la jeune fille

- Nous allons participer à une exposition et ton père pourra présenter son livre . Et comme tu vas avoir 18 ans , on s'est dit que tu es assez responsable pour .. pour rester seule à la maison pendant une semaine

- Vous .. vous me laissez la maison ? Fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

- On en reparlera , fit sa mère en la pointant du doigt , pour l'instant tu dois aller chercher Jamie

Heather roula les yeux au ciel avec un sourire au coin et prit son manteau gris sur le porte manteau .

- Je reviens vite , fit-elle en enfilant ses gants

Elle leur adressa un autre sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte , un courant d'air froid fouettant son visage . Elle frissonna et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer , plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau d'hiver . À chaque pas , elle pouvait entendre la neige craquer sous ses bottes , et cela l'amusait presque . Elle accéléra ses pas , et à peine allait-elle traverser la rue qu'elle poussa un hoquement de surprise et failli tomber en arrière quand une luge turbulente traversa la rue . Elle tourna la tête et vit toute la bande de Jamie rire aux éclats , du givre se formant petit à petit devant la luge .

- Jamie ? Fit Heather en se redressant

- YOUHOUUUU !

Les 5 amis rires à l'unisson , complètement allongés sur la luge qui filait à toute allure . Le givre s'éleva et la luge fit un looping avant de retomber sur le sol , continuant sa route vertigineuse .

- Ouai ! plus vite ! s'exclama Jamie un grand sourire collé au visage

Jack sauta des fils électriques et vola à coté de la luge , riant autant que les enfants . Il se mit sur le dos , et se mit à peu plus en avant , souriant de toutes ses dents et d'un coup de bâton , ils changèrent de direction , laissant pousser des « Woh ! » de surprise aux enfants . Jack ria d'avantage , complètement hystérique et mit ses pieds en avant , faisant apparaître une rampe de glace . Et le temps semblait ralentir quand la luge volait par dessus l'esprit de l'hiver . Mais ça , c'était avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au pied de la statue de la place principale .

- Ouai ! C'était génial ! S'écria Jack en sautant de joie

Jamie sortit le premier et semblait vaciller , comme si il sortait d'un tourniquet et se mit à rire

- C'était . Trop . Cool !

Les jumeaux , Pipa et Choupette sortirent du tas de neige avant de lever les bras au ciel , les pouces en l'air, avec un grand sourire , tandis que Jack les aidèrent à se relever .

- Jamie !

Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Heather arriver , complètement essoufflé . Elle se redressa et s'approcha du jeune garçon .

- Heather ! Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ?! On a volé ! On a fait genre « Tchhhh » et ça à fait « Pouf ! » , s'exclama le garçon en reproduisant la scène avec ses bras

- J'ai surtout vu que tu vas avoir des bleus , fit l'adolescente avec un sourire au coin amusé par son humeur

Jack tourna la tête et son sourire s'estompa . Il se releva , fixant l'adolescente , l'air complètement ahuri . Heather s'agenouilla , enlevant la neige sur la doudoune du jeune Benett .

- Comment est-ce tu as réussi à te faire ça .. , murmura l'adolescente

- C'est Jack ! Il nous a fait voler ! Et c'était génial

- Jack ? Ah oui .. Jack Frost , fit-elle comme si elle y croyait

Celui-ci ne bougea pas , gardant la même expression faciale , ses lèvres entre-ouverte et ses yeux grands ouverts . Caleb et Claude s'entre-regardèrent , ne comprenant pas bien la réaction de l'esprit de l'hiver .

- Oui ! Il est juste là ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt la statue

- Euh .. ouai .. , fit Heather en ne voyant rien d'autre que les amis du garçon

Jamie fit une moue , sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le voyait pas .

- Bon , je pense qu'il faut rentrer sinon Mme Wylde va se fâcher , fit-elle en parlant de sa mère

- Ok ! À demain les gars ! Fit-il en les saluant de la main

Heather sourit et ils partirent , Jamie commençant à lui raconter pour la énième fois son exploit de l'an dernier . Jack finit par sortir de sa torpeur et tourna la tête vers les 4 enfants , qui eux , le fixait étrangement

- C'était qui ? Demanda t-il

- Heather , elle garde Jamie de temps à autre , elle habite dans une maison du Waverly Street et elle est super sympa ! S'exclama Claude , Pourquoi ?

- Elle .. elle me rappelle quelqu'un .. , fit-il en baissant les yeux

- Jack est amoureux ! Jack est amoureux ! chantonna Pipa

- Qui ? Moi ? Nan , nan , nan .. jamais je tomberai amoureux d'une mortel , c'est contre toutes règles et c'est contre mes principes , fit-il en secouant la tête

- mais t'aimes bien ne pas respecter les règles , non ? Questionna Choupette

- Oui , mais là , ce n'est pas du tout la même chose . Si j'aime une mortel , non seulement l'homme de la lune m'obligera à rester loin d'elle , mais je souffrirai énormément et croyez moi , souffrir par amour , ça fais mal ..

- Mais t'as déjà eut une copine ? Fit Pipa en devenant rouge

- Une fiancée , répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mélancolique

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Caleb en croisant les bras

- …... baaah .. , fit-il en se montrant de haut en bas et en haussant les épaules

Tous les 4 poussèrent un « Oh » , l'air de dire « ah oui , désolé » . Jack leur sourit et se releva , poussant un long soupir .

- Bon , c'est pas tout ça , mais je dois y aller !

- Ooooh … , poussèrent les enfants à l'unisson

Jack leur fit un pied de nez et empoigna plus fermement son bâton

- Je reviendrai . À plus les gars !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et d'un coup de bras , il s'envola dans les airs , laissant derrière lui une brise plus fraîche que la neige . Les 4 amis s'extasièrent et à peine que l'immortel traversa les nuages que la neige se mit enfin à tomber à Burgess …


	3. Chapter 3 : Retour d'une menace ?

Chapitre 3 : retour d'une menace ?

- Et à la fin , Pitch à été enfermer dans son propre repère ! Et Jack Frost -

- est devenu un gardien , firent les parents et Heather à l'unisson

Jamie plissa les yeux et soupira avant d'avaler un autre morceau de son steak . Tous les quatre mangeait autour de la table , la nuit étant tombé à l'extérieur . La télé était allumé , laissant se faire entendre les infos , se mêlant aux coups de fourchettes dans les assiettes .

- Mais après cette raclé , je suis sûr qu'on n'en entendra plus parler ! Fit Jamie la bouche pleine

- Oui , enfin , ça fait un an que tu nous en parle , répondit Heather tout en lui souriant

- Le croque mitaine ne viendra plus t'embêter , fit la mère de l'adolescente

- ça , ça risque pas !

Même le père d'Heather semblait amuser , lui-même intéresser par les légendes et les mythes . Jamie avala un autre morceau de son steak , tandis que Heather leva les yeux vers ses parents

- Reparlons un peu de cette semaine , fit-elle avec un léger sourire au coin

- Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir invité Zack et compagnie à venir à la maison , tu peux toujours rêvé ! S'exclama sa mère

Zack , Mike , Alice et Madison étaient les amis avec qui elle s'amusait le plus . Et par conséquent , ceux avec qui elle faisait le plus de bêtises , même si Heather est une fille plutôt sage et gentille , elle peut facilement rire aux éclats avec ses meilleurs amis . L'adolescente sourit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche , l'air innocent .

- Non , bien sûr que non … et puis , c'est les vacances , ils seront peut-être partit

- Je l'espère , fit sa mère en la pointant du doigt

- Vous partez ? Cette semaine ? Alors ça veux dire que je vais fêter Noël avec Heather ?! S'exclama Jamie fou de joie

- Et oui petit bonhomme , je te laisserai décoré le sapin si tu veux

- Pour de vrai ?

Heather fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête

- De vrai de vrai , répondit-elle

Jamie éclata un rire et leva les bras l'air victorieux .

- Je suis sûr que Sophie sera jalouse puisqu'elle passe les vacances avec papi et mamie !

- Oui , mais je te rappelle que tu viens que jeudi cette semaine , donc les vacances , tu les passera avec tes parents

Jamie fit un moue alors que Heather s'empressa d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec un grand sourire .

- Nous partirons tôt demain , alors ne t'inquiète pas si en te réveillant , on n'est pas là

- Oui , je vais penser que Big Foot vous ai enlever , fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Big Foot existe ! Tout comme les yétis ! J'en ai vu une dizaine quand on a battu Pitch !

La brune lui sourit et haussa les épaules , entrant dans son jeu malgré elle . Puis soudain , tout les 4 poussèrent un hoquement de surprise quand la baie vitrée s'ouvrit brusquement , un vent glacial entrant dans la salle à manger . La mère d'Heather se pressa de se lever et referma la grande fenêtre en frémissant . Tout le monde s'enroulèrent de ses bras , tandis que l'adolescente fixa Jamie avec un léger sourire amusé

- Il faudra que tu dises à ton ami Jack Frost qu'il faut qu'il arrête de nous mordre le nez

- ça .. c'était pas Jack .. , répondit Jamie en fronçant les sourcils

* * *

La nuit était noire , et dans le ciel , la lune était caché par les nuages sombres . Non loin de là , la foret de Burgess semblait surgir de l'obscurité , les arbres dénudés recouvert de neige et leurs branches pointus et tranchantes se faisant voir de loin . L'air était glacial , et l'ambiance était lugubre . Le genre d'ambiance qui vous donne envie de partir en courant et d'hurler . Si vous vous aventurez dans la foret , vous découvrirez un lit en bois , en plein milieu d'un petit terrain vague dénuer d'herbe et de neige , avec en dessous , un trou profond et plus sombre que la nuit .

C'était le repaire du Croque-mitaine lui-même .

Mais il y a un an de cela , Pitch Black à été vaincu par les gardiens . Et particulièrement , par Jack Frost , devenu son plus grand ennemie juré . Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose , le détruire . Mais récemment , après avoir réfléchi à un plan , il s'était lui même convaincu qu'il était trop faible . Et même plusieurs années ne suffirait pas à pouvoir les battre ou même à utiliser ses pouvoirs .

Alors il avait décider de tout simplement , détruire sa vie . Le rendre inutile et faible pour ensuite l'écraser comme une mouche . Et quand il n'y aura plus de Jack Frost , il pourra s'occuper des 4 autres gardiens .

Si vous parcourez son repaire , vous découvrirez des cages suspendus sur ce qui est le plafond , des ponts délabrés de part et d'autre , de haut en bas et même à l'envers et plusieurs points d'ombre pur dans certains coins … Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière , si ce n'est les milliers de points lumineux qu'il y avait sur un globe géant au centre de la salle sombre . Oui . Cet endroit faisait froid dans le dos .

Puis , sortit de l'ombre , l'esprit des cauchemars . Il semblait moins amoché qu'i mois , mais il semblait tout de même mal au point . Celui-ci s'efforça de garder la tête haute et les mains dans le dos , cachant sa faiblesse avec dignité , même si il n'y avait personne … Il s'avançait tel un fantôme vers le globe , avant de tourner autour , comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie . Il finit par hocher la tête de haut en bas , un sourire victorieux sur le visage .

Puis , l'ambiance froide se fit encore plus glacial . Pitch sourit et se tourna . Sortit de l'obscurité une ombre noire , flottant à quelques centimètres du sol et s'avançant vers le maitre des cauchemars . Il était entièrement vêtu de noir , portant une sorte de robe de mage avec une capuche aussi noir que les ténèbres qui recouvrait sa tête et son visage . Il avait une allure squelettique et on put voir que sa main dénuer de chair et de muscles tenait fermement une faux géante . Pitch s'avança , se mettant en face de l'immortel .

- Mort , te voilà enfin , fit-il avec un léger sourire , tu as ce que je veux ?

La faucheuse ne répondit pas , son visage n'étant qu'obscurité sous sa capuche et tendit son autre bras . Il tenait une fiole avec à l'intérieur un liquide noirâtre . Pitch sourit aussitôt et prit la fiole en l'examinant à travers tous les angles . La mort le fixa de ses yeux invisibles et finit par prendre la parole , sa voix résonnant tel un murmure dans les ténèbres :

- Mon prix … quel est mon prix ..

Pitch releva ses yeux dorés et fit un sourire las , avant de ranger la fiole dans une poche de sa longue tunique et de mettre ses mains derrière son dos .

- Quand j'utiliserai ce que tu m'as donné , ton prix sera ce qu'il prendra ..

Mort ne répondit pas et recula , disparaissant dans l'ombre . Pitch se retourna , une fois l'immortel partit , et se remit à tourner en rond autour du globe lumineux , la tête haute .

- Prépare toi , mon très cher Jack …

Il se stoppa fixant l'Europe et sourit d'avantage , dévoilant ses dents grises et pointus

- Parce que ta vie est sur le point de changer …

* * *

Il poussa un autre cri de bonheur , parvenant à voler par dessus les nuages et écarta les bras et les jambes savourant au maximum le vent et la sensation intense de tomber dans le vide . Avec son bâton , il donna un coup dans le vide , tournant sur lui-même , et soudainement la neige se mit à tomber en Europe . Il ricana et tomba dans le vide , Paris enseveli sous la neige . Il tournoya sur lui -même et en un mouvement , il tourna , attrapa d'une main la pointe du haut de la Tour Eiffel et tourna , se positionnant dessus .

Avec un léger sourire , il observa la ville lumière , suspendu . Il soupira . Sa vie se résumait à ça . Voler , geler , protéger et encore voler . Mais après 300 ans d'existence , il avait l'habitude , surtout qu'il n'y avait pas l'option « protéger » , étant devenu gardien il y a peine 1 an … Mais parfois il se posait des questions .. sur son futur . Et regrettait son passé .

Maintenant qu'il se souvient de son ancien lui , maintenant qu'il se rappelle de tout … il regrette . Il se demandait ce qu'il se serai passé si il n'était pas mort … et parfois , la nuit , quand la fatigue l'emporte , il pensait à sa sœur , sa mère , son village et à Gisèle . Rien qu'en y pensant , son cœur se serra et un poids pesa . Il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir , lui dire à quel point il l'aimait , lui dire qu'il était désolé … désolé pour tout ce qui arrive .

Il l'avait abandonnée . Oui . Il était mort en la laissant seule , avec une promesse qui ne pourra jamais être tenu . Et après plusieurs années , elle est morte . Ainsi que sa soeur . Et sa mère . Et son village s'est transformé au rythme de l'évolution . Et Jack n'a rien put faire . Il était trop occupé à se morfondre sur son sort ou bien à s'amuser ! Oui , comme tout immortel , il avait beaucoup de regrets .

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Il fallait en profiter , profiter de sa nouvelle famille , de ses nouveaux amis et de sa nouvelle place dans ce monde . Il ferma alors les yeux , le vent décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux et soupira dans le silence . Il finit par ouvrir les yeux . Ils les écarquillèrent aussitôt quand il vit dans le ciel , des aurores boréales . Et apparemment , les mortels ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués . Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elles venaient du pôle nord .

Jack fronça alors les sourcils et d'un mouvement , il s'éleva dans les airs , ne laissant derrière lui qu'une brise froide d'hiver .

* * *

- Bunny ! Que ramènes-tu ? Sucres d'orge ? Fit Nord avec un accent russe

- J'espère que tu ne m'a pas fait venir pour rien , Nord

Fée ricana , entourer de ses petites fées des dents , tandis qu'apparut autour du globe un avion en sable d'or avec dessus un petit bonhomme jaune qui s'empressa de voleter jusqu'aux 3 gardiens

- Sab ! Content que tu sois venu !

Le marchand de sable fit apparaître plusieurs symboles par dessus sa tête et haussa les épaules , l'air inquisiteur .

- Je sais , je sais .. mais je vous aurait pas fait venir , sans avoir motif sérieux !

- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublier ?

Entra par l'ouverture dans le dôme , Jack qui se posa doucement sur le sol avec son sourire habituel collé au visage .

- On risque pas de t'oublier l'morveux , répondit Bunny en croisant les bras

- Bien le bonjour aussi à toi le kangourou

Bunny poussa un long soupir , évitant de lui répondre , ou de tout simplement , péter un câble . Jack se fit un plaisir de lui tirer la langue et se tourna vers le père Noël , faisant rouler son bâton entre ses doigts .

- Raconte nous Nord , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'homme se tourna alors face aux gardiens et son regard , d'habitude remplis d'émerveillement , se fit plus sérieux .

- L'homme de la lune m'a parlé , dit-il simplement

- Chanceux … , fit Jack en croisant les bras

- Que t'as t-il dit ? Demanda alors soudainement Fée

Nord soupira et reprit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils .

- Pitch . C'est tout ce qu'il a dit .

- Whoua . Et moi qui pensait que « Jack Frost » c'était pas beaucoup , fit Jack avec un léger sourire

- C'est pas l'heure de la récré , Frost , c'est sérieux là ! S'exclama Bunny

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , Nord se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec exaspération .

- Pitch n'a pas pût revenir aussi vite ! Il est encore trop faible ! Fit alors Fée

- Et si c'est pas le cas , je me ferai un plaisir de m'en charger , fit Jack

- T'as déjà eu ton heure de gloire le glaçon

- Ouai , bah j'en ai pas fini avec lui !

Le marchand de sable fit apparaître plusieurs symboles par dessus sa tête , Nord l'observant et hochant la tête , le comprenant .

- Sab à raison

Tout le monde le fixait , le père Noël poursuivant :

- ça ne veux pas dire que Pitch est revenu ! Mais qu'il prépare quelque chose .. ou peut-être qu'il a des alliés ! Ou alors .. il essaye de sortir de son trou ! En tout cas , quelque chose ne va pas

- Si Pitch est concerné , alors oui , quelque chose ne va pas , confirma l'esprit de l'hiver

Nord caressa sa barbe , sourcils froncés et hocha la tête

- Très bien . Je propose que nous partons vérifié à Burgess que tout va bien . Si il y a un endroit que Pitch s'en prendrai en premier , ce serai bien Burgess

- Peut-être parce que son trou est là-bas , fit Jack avec un léger sourire

- Ou peut-être parce que Jamie y ai , gros malin ! S'écria Bunny

Jack écarquilla les yeux . En effet , Pitch aurait très bien pût s'y prendre à la dernière lumière , comme certains immortels le surnomme . Et jamais , Jack laisserai qui que ce soit s'en prendre à son meilleur ami . Il fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers les gardiens , à pas de course

- Alors il ne faut pas perdre une minute !

- Très bien ! Direction traineau !

- Quoi ?! Ah non ! Pas question que je remonte dans ce vieux- Ahhhh !

Bunny eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre , que Nord l'attrapa par le pelage et l'emmena de force , tandis que Jack explosa de rire , se tenant les cotes , et essuyant une larme .

- Pas un mot écervelée !

- Oui queue de coton , je ne dirai rien

Bunny grogna , porter par Nord sur son épaule , celui-ci le tenant bien au cas de la moindre évasion et se dirigèrent vers le « garage » , là où se trouvait le fameux traineau du père Noël . Jack reprit alors vite son sérieux , pensant à Jamie , mais surtout à Pitch .

Quelque soit son plan , il savait pertinemment qu'il serai une des premières personnes à qui il s'attaquerait . Et en repensant aux désastres et à la -presque- destruction de toute magie pour enfant sur Terre , il savait à quoi il avait à faire …


	4. Chapter 4 : Comme avant

**Voici le chapitre 4 de la fic , et je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me pousse à continuer ! je remercie ma grande soeur Sayuri ( c'est pas vrai je vous rassure X)) , Lucile Q et amazone98 . n'oubliez pas une petite review et bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Comme avant

Le traineau allait à une vitesse vertigineuse , faisant toutes sortes d'acrobaties dans le long tunnel de glace . Jack hurlait de joie , tandis que Bunny hurlait de peur , Sab levant les bras au ciel accompagné de Fée , et Nord contrôlant les rennes . Encore un looping , et le lapin de Pâques eut la tête qui tournait , manquant encore une fois de vomir son déjeuner . Jack leva les yeux au ciel , fixant quelques secondes des Yétis débout sur des passerelles de travaux , et poussa un « Youhou ! » de joie , un énorme sourire collé sur le visage . Bunny l'aurait bien tué pour qu'il se taise .

Nord éclata un rire hystérique , et la lumière apparut enfin au bout du tunnel , le traineau sortant , laissant un vent glacial atteindre le corps de tous . Le « véhicule » plana , Bunny reprenant quelque peu ses esprits . Jack poussa un soupir et s'assit , croisant les bras derrière la tête .

- Alors Bunny , ça va pas ?

- Ferme là , Frost , ferme là

Jack ne fit que ricaner à cœur joie , fixant le ciel bleu du Pôle Nord , tandis que Quenotte , sa petite fée des dents favorite , s'approcha et piailla gentiment . Jack lui sourit , la prenant entre ses mains froides .

- Comment ça va Quenotte ? Demanda t-il en se redressant

Celle-ci lui répondit en piaillant d'avantage de sa petite voix fluette . Jack ne fit que sourire , amusé .

- Attention ! S'écria alors Nord

- J'crois que je vais vomir , fit Bunny la bouche gonflé

Nord sourit et prit une boule à neige , la secoua devant son nez , et murmura les yeux remplis de malice

- Burgess …

à peine avait-il prononcé ce mot , qu'il lança la boule à neige . Celle-ci explosa en plein ciel , et un portail aux couleurs flamboyantes apparut en spiral devant eux . Le père Noël fit claquer les rênes tout en poussant un « Yiha ! » de joie et le traineau passa à travers le portail multicolore .

Le paysage rural enneigé se transforma en une fraction de seconde en un paysage urbain , des petites maisons alignés et enseveli sous la neige fraiche de la veille . Le lapin de Pâques se redressa et secoua la tête , l'air désespéré .

- Tu ne laisseras jamais cette ville tranquille ?

- Jamais ! S'exclama Jack avec un grand sourire

La nuit était tombé , et la lune n'était pas présente dans le ciel , cacher par les nuages … ce n'est que là que Jack reprit son sérieux et s'approcha du bord , fixant le sol comme si il espérait trouvé quelque chose . Mais avérait dire , il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait . Le traineau survola tout Burgess avant de passer par dessus la foret et de se poser dans une clairière enneigé . Jack sauta par dessus bord et atterrit sur les pieds , la neige ne lui faisant aucun effet et tendit déjà son bâton devant lui , s'attendant à une quelconque attaque surprise .. Bunny sauta à son tour , tandis que Sab plana doucement , que Fée vola par dessus leurs têtes et que Nord descendit tranquillement , fixant les lieux , sourcils froncés .

La clairière n'était ni trop grande , ni trop petite , la neige toute blanche n'était pas encore piétiner . Les arbres qui entouraient le lieu était d'un noir obscur et leurs branches dénudés et pointus faisaient presque pensés à des bras près à vous attrapez et à vous emmenez avec eux dans les ténèbres … Mais ce qui frappa l'esprit de tous , ce fut quand il virent en plein milieu de la clairière , un trou . Profond , noir , mais surtout , ouvert . On pouvait y entré , et surtout y sortir . Plus personne ne bougea , Nord sortant doucement ses deux sabres , et Bunny empoignant ses boomerangs , sans alerter personne .

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre . Tout était calme . Bien trop calme . Et l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait n'arrangeait rien du tout . Jack fronça les sourcils , resserrant son emprise autour de son bâton . Il était là . Il le savait , il le sentait . Dans sa bedaine , comme dirait Nord . C'est alors qu'un rire sinistre résonna tout autour d'eux , à la fois comme si il était là , à coté d'eux , et à la fois comme si il était éloigné . Les 5 légendes cherchèrent des yeux l'auteur de ce rire , mais ne virent personne , tandis que la voix de l'immortel résonna encore .

Jack commençait à en avoir marre , lassé par son manque de coopération . C'est vrai quoi , il pourrait au moins se montrer devant eux ! Et apparemment , Pitch adorait joué à cache-cache . Et c'est un des jeux que l'esprit de l'hiver détestait le plus , surtout quand c'est lui qui doit chercher celui qui est caché … c'est à croire que Pitch faisait tout pour l'énervé ! Sab fit apparaître des fouets de sable , Fée serra les poings et les 3 autres gardiens resserrèrent leur emprise sur leurs armes .

- Déjà de retour ? Fit une voix dans les ténèbres , Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt …

- Menteur , lâcha Jack tournant la tête des deux cotés

Un courant d'air froid secoua les arbres , et même Jack le ressentit . L'air était d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang et à vous hérissez les poils .. c'était sinistre , et les gardiens se sentaient légèrement plus faible dans l'obscurité ..

- Alors dis-moi Jack … c'est comment cette vie de gardien ? Tu t'ennuies toujours autant ? Tu es toujours seul .. ?

- Moins qu'il y a 300 ans , … et toi ? fit-il avec un léger sourire

C'est alors qu'apparut à travers les arbres , Pitch , mains dans le dos , les yeux remplis de haine . Il s'avançait tel un fantôme errant , foudroyant du regard l'esprit de l'hiver .

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens encore nous embêter ? Tu es encore trop faible , on te battra en moins de deux ! Fit Bunny

- Disons que … j'ai mes motivations

L'adolescent sentit un frisson parcourir son dos à la vue du regard que lui lançait Pitch . Un regard indescriptible , remplis de haine et de vengeance . Une chose était sûr : il préparait quelque chose , et ce sera _lui_ le premier à en subir les conséquences . Pitch éclata alors un rire complètement hystérique , se courbant le dos , tandis que les gardiens se mirent en position défensive , serrant les dents . Pitch eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il tomba dans son ombre . Les 5 immortels tournèrent , cherchant de vue l'esprit des cauchemars . Des courants d'air passait à la fois à leur gauche , puis à la fois à leur droite . Les gardiens commençaient à être agacés . Puis , apparut derrière Jack , Pitch brandissant sa faux géante

- Jack ! Attention ! S'écria Fée

Bunny réagit , et à peine que Pitch ai abaissa son arme que des boomerangs vint lui frapper le visage . Jack se retourna et d'un coup vif lui donna un coup de pied , le faisant reculer , et tomber en arrière dans le traineau .

- ah non ! Pas mon traineau ! S'exclama Nord en levant les bras au ciel

Jack n'eut le temps de ricaner que Pitch sortit et claqua des doigts . Soudainement , des centaines de cauchemars sortirent des bois , hennissant chacun leur tour . Sab tourna ses fouets au dessus de sa tête , avant d'en claquer quelques uns , les transformants en rêves ou les réduisant en poussière . Nord poussa un cri de guerre , et déboula vers les chevaux de sable noirs , les poignardant , Bunny eut un léger sourire , presque heureux de pouvoir se battre , et lança un boomerang qui en détruisit deux avant de revenir dans sa patte et Fée vola à toute vitesse , les éliminant rien qu'au contact de ses ailes devenues tranchantes .

Jack tendit son bâton devant lui , et par la plus grande des surprises , aucun cauchemar ne fonça sur lui , ni même l'attaquait . Il savait que même si il en congelait quelques uns , ils ne prêteraient aucune attention à lui . C'est alors qu'il comprit : Pitch le voulait pour lui tout seul . Et les gardiens étaient bien trop occupé à s'acharner sur les chevaux pour pouvoir l'aider . Il se tourna alors , et Pitch l'attaqua aussitôt , poussant un cri de guerre des plus haineux . Jack intercepta le sable à l'aide de son bâton , et s'éleva dans le ciel , lui envoyant un jet de glace . Mais Pitch roula sur le coté et lui envoya une autre attaque , que Jack évita en tombant en piquet vers le sol . Il atterrit , un genoux à terre , l'autre levé , sa respiration plus forte , comme sortit d'un marathon .

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et à peine leva t-il la tête , qu'il donna un coup de bâton à l'horizontal et le maitre des cauchemars n'eut le temps de réagir , tombant lourdement sur le dos . Jack se releva , haletant , fixant Pitch l'air supérieur . Celui-ci se redressa , manquant de tombé une nouvelle fois et par la plus grande surprise de Jack , il ria hystériquement , la tête basculant en arrière . Et soudainement , il tomba dans sa propre ombre , disparaissant à la vue de l'esprit de l'hiver . Jack tourna sur lui-même , les autres gardiens dans l'embarras et se stoppa quand il vit réapparaitre en fond des bois , le croque mitaine .

D'ici , il pouvait voir son grand sourire las et ses yeux dorés le défier . Jack ne résista pas longtemps . Il poussa sur ses jambes , ses sourcils froncés , et s'envola à travers la foret , filant comme un pic à travers les arbres qui défilaient comme dans un film . Et quand il arriva face à Pitch , celui-ci disparut aussitôt , Jack manquant de s'écraser . Il se stoppa , voletant à mi-hauteur et serra les dents . Il semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur . Et les choses s'empirèrent quand il le vit réapparaitre plus loin encore . Il fonça aussitôt vers lui . Et il disparut à nouveau .

L'esprit de l'hiver crut pendant une seconde qu'il devenait fou . Pitch réapparut encore plus loin . Jack eut l'impression qu'il l'emmener quelque part dans la foret , s'y enfonçant , et s'éloignant de plus en plus des gardiens qui devaient être loin en ce moment . Mais il ne posa pas plus de questions qu'il partit une nouvelle fois à toute allure . Un autre échec quand il disparut à nouveau de sa vue . Jack poussa alors un cri de désespoir et atterrit sur terre ferme , donnant un gros coup pied dans un tas de neige tout en lâchant un juron . Mais il reprit ses esprits et défronça les sourcils , son visage se décontractant quand il vit où il se trouvait .

Devant lui , se trouvait une étendue d'eau glacé , brillant malgré la nuit noire , entourés des pins et de la neige étincelante . Un lac . _Son_ lac . Celui-ci où il était né en tant que Jack Frost . Celui , où il est mort . Jack s'avança d'un pas hésitant , fixant le lac avec mélancolie . Il pouvait se voir , lui et sa sœur , au milieu du lac , piégés , encerclés , en danger . Il se voyait , tomber dans l'eau gelé et mourir sous les yeux d'Emma , qui espérait une seule chose : s'en sortir _tous les deux_ . Il se voyait , se demandant pourquoi il était là , sous la lune et sur la surface froide du lac . Tout n'est que souvenirs désormais , emprisonnés dans une cartouche dorée .

Mais que fait-il là ? Pourquoi Pitch l'a t-il emmener ici ? Tout se brouillait , tout s'emmêlait , et Jack commençait à en avoir assez .

- à quoi tu joues au juste , hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmener ici ? S'écria t-il en tournant autour de lui

- Je pensais que tu aimais cet endroit … , fit une voix dans les ténèbres

- Réponds à ma question ! S'écria t-il en grinçant des dents

- Pourquoi tu m'as dis non ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé mon alliance ? Fit Pitch en ignorant sa question

Jack garda le silence , fixant chaque mouvement autour de lui et écoutant le son de la voix rauque et las de l'esprit des ténèbres .

- On aurait pu accomplir tellement de choses ensemble ! On aurait pu être les légendes les plus connus du monde ! Passant du mythe , à la réalité !

Jack pouvait entendre son souffle , sa respiration alors qu'il ignorait où il était .

- Tout les enfants de la terre aurait pu croire en toi ! En nous !

- Les enfants croient en moi ! S'exclama aussitôt l'argenté

Pitch pouffa de rire et sa voix résonna dans la petite vallée , Jack fronçant les sourcils .

- Il n'y a QUE les enfants de Burgess qui croit en toi ! Es-tu aussi aveugle ? N'as-tu jamais remarqué ça !

Jack défronça les sourcils et se poings se desserrèrent . Il n'avait jamais remarqué ça . et s'en rendre compte , c'était comme recevor un coup de poignard en plein ventre . Il baissa les yeux et son cœur s'accéléra quand un nouveau rire sinistre résonna tel un écho . Jack leva soudainement les yeux quand il vit Pitch s'avancer sur le lac , un regard dur et haineux , son rire cessant .

- Et tu as préféré rejoindre ces gardiens ! hurla t-il en dévoilant ses dents pointus , tu m'a laisser périr seul ! alors que ça aurait pu être toi !

Il s'arrêta au centre du lac , Jack resserrant son emprise autour de son bâton .

- Tu le paiera chère pour ce que tu as fait !

Aussitôt , Pitch poussa un cri de guerre et attaqua Jack , celui-ci montant en express dans le ciel , avant de se retourner vers le sol et d'envoyer une dizaine de pics de glace sur lui . L'immortel les stoppèrent avec un mur de sable noir qui montait à plus de deux mètres de haut et envoya une vague de cauchemars rassembler entre eux vers l'esprit de l'hiver . Jack poussa un hoquement de surprise et plongea vers le sol en rentrant ses bras et ses jambes , esquivant de justesse l'attaque .

Il se trouva à quelques mètres par dessus son lac et leva les yeux pour voir les cauchemars disparut . Et à peine avait-il baisser ses yeux vers Pitch , qu'il vit une masse de sable noir le frapper , et le propulser en arrière . Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos , la glace du lac se renforçant sous lui et poussa un gémissement , avant de se relever , plus fatigué . Pitch s'avança alors et quand il se trouva face à lui , il lui donna un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure , le projetant sur le sol . Jack toussa , gémissant de douleur , alors que son ennemi lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre .

Jack se tint alors les côtes , fermant fermement les yeux . Certes , il était immortel , mais il pouvait souffrir , sans pour autant mourir . C'était à la fois un avantage , et un inconvénient . Pitch le voyait gémir , ses dents serrés et recroquevillé . Il semblait grand , redoutable , imposant . Il sourit .

- Alors dis-moi Jack .. ça fait quoi ?

Il lui donna aussitôt un autre coup , plus violent encore , le retournant sur le dos . Ils étaient au milieu du lac , et personne ne pouvait l'aidé . Il était seul ._ Comme à son habitude _. Pitch claqua des doigts , du sable noir le plaquant au sol , complètement allongé sur le dos , retenu par l'étrange matière qui servait de cauchemars . Jack finit par reprendre ses esprit et rouvrit les yeux . Il le voyait en hauteur par dessus lui , et il pouvait distinguer ses yeux dorés dans le noir , entre la nuit et ses propres vêtements .

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux … murmura-t-il la voix brisée

Le sourire s'estompa sur le visage du brun , laissant un éclair traversé son regard , l'adolescent semblant déglutir

- Ce que je veux ? Je veux te voir souffrir autant que moi ! je veux que tu perdes tout ! je veux DETRUIRE TA VIE !

Jack le fixa dans les yeux . Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il sentit un sentiment l'envahir . La peur . Pitch sourit victorieusement . L'esprit des cauchemars s'agenouilla et attrapa la tête de Jack , tenant fermement ses cheveux dans son poing , Jack gémissant, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille , murmurant :

- ça te dirais de faire un voyage dans le passé ?

Il lâcha les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent , sa tête claquant contre la glace , le sable le maintenant toujours en place , et sortit d'une poche invisible de sa tunique noire , une fiole remplis d'un liquide noirâtre . Pitch arracha le bouchon avec ses dents , le cracha plus loin et ouvrit avec force la bouche de l'adolescent , manquant de lui arracher la mâchoire . Jack gémit une autre fois , ses lèvres tremblantes , les yeux fermés , et il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa bouche . Quelque chose de désagréable , de rampant , de chaud et de granuleux . Jack toussa bruyamment , avalant à contre-coeur le liquide . Pitch sourit . Il se releva et recula , observant l'esprit de l'hiver , bloquer sur la glace du lac .

Le liquide avalé , il ne bougea plus . Qu'est-ce que Pitch voulait dire ? Que voulait-il faire ? Pourquoi lui ? Il se sentait faible , vaincu . Seul . Cette sensation l'envahi . Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentit durant 300 ans . La solitude , l'incapacité , la vulnérabilité , la peur . Tout ça combiné en une seule sensation . Puis , son cœur s'accéléra et se réchauffa . Il pouvait sentir ses battements frapper sa poitrine avec violence . Sa respiration se fit plus forte et plus rapide , expirant tout l'air dans ses poumons comme un asthmatique en pleine crise . Tout ses membres se mirent à trembler , son corps entier en transe et faisant des petits bonds sur le sol .

Les cauchemars qui le retint prisonnier disparurent . Mais Jack ne pouvait rien non plus , son corps en crise , il ne pouvait plus bouger , ou plutôt , plus rien contrôler . On aurait presque pu dire qu'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie . Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et fixa le ciel tout en respirant difficilement et en tremblant énormément . La lune n'était pas là . Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui non plus . Il se sentait presque trahi et abandonné à son sort . Sa gorge et ses poumons brulaient , chaque respiration enflammant à peu plus l'intérieur de son corps .

Pitch sourit un peu plus quand il vit de la fumée s'échapper de l'adolescent . De la fumée blanche comme la neige . Il fumait . Jack tourna la tête sur le coté , fermant les yeux alors que son corps ne fit que trembler et sentit ses doigts se crisper , refermant ses poings , ses ongles courts raclant la glace , laissant des traces de griffures sur le lac . C'était effroyable . Il ouvrit les yeux , des larmes coulant , et il la vit . À l'orée du bois , devant les arbres dénudés , se trouvait la Mort . Elle était debout , elle le fixait de ses yeux invisible sous l'obscurité de sa capuche rabattu , elle_ l'_attendait . Il savait , il le savait . Son heure était venu . Et pour de bon .

Il garda les yeux mi-clos , fixant la Mort au bord du lac qui restait immobile , sa faux géante , tranchante , en main . La fumée blanche qu'émanait son corps s'envola un peu plus haut , suivant une ligne , un chemin tracé dans l'air . Doucement , la fumée blanchâtre se dirigea vers la Mort , celui-ci ne bougeant pas , ne vacilla pas . La vapeur s'approcha enfin de lui et la Mort inspira à plein poumons la fumée , passant sous la capuche noire , comme si elle inspirait , prenait possession de la vapeur . Ça donnait froid dans le dos , rien qu'en entendu le bruit fort de l'inspiration .

Jack n'avait pas décrocher son regard de l'immortel , mais il pouvait déjà sentir sa tête tourné et un malaise l'imprégner . Son cœur battait si fort qu'il risquait d'exploser , et son corps pourtant si froid , si glacial , était chaud , brulant , suant . Fumant . Doucement , et pourtant rapidement , sa peau anormalement pâle se teinta d'une couleur d'une chair normal , rose , chaude. _Comme avant_ . Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige devinrent petit à petit , à partir de la racine , bruns . _Comme avant ._ Ses lèvres fines et blanches se distinguèrent de sa peau , devenant roses comme tous les humains , le givre sur ses vêtements se mit à fondre , le trempant encore plus qu'il ne l'était . Ses yeux piquaient , brulaient , pleuraient . Petit à petit , ses yeux bleus glacé devinrent marron noisette , s'étalant comme une tâche dans ses iris . _Comme avant . _

Jack n'avait pas quitter la Mort des yeux .

Celle-ci continua d'inspirer à pleins poumons la fumée si délicieuse qui émanait du corps de l'adolescent . Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai plus . La Mort finit par soupirer et fixa de son regard absent l'adolescent , celui-ci toujours en crise . Quand plus rien ne sortait , quand tout fut inspiré , volatilisé , Jack sentit comme un déchirement intérieur . Une coupure . Une rupture . Sa vue se troubla alors , et ses yeux roula dans leurs orbites avant que ses paupières soit closes . Son corps cessa de trembler , il cessa de bouger , ses yeux fermés . Plus aucun mouvement ne se fit .

Un silence s'installa . Pitch fixa le corps inconscient de l'adolescent et finit par lever les yeux vers les bois . La Mort n'était plus là . C'est alors que dans le calme plat et lourd qui pesait , Pitch se mit soudainement à rire . Un rire victorieux , sinistre , obscure . Un rire qui glaça le sang . Complètement fou et hystérique , le Croque-mitaine leva les bras au ciel , la tête lever en l'air .

- Oui ! S'écria t-il , j'ai réussi !

Il semblait heureux . Ce qui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos . À bon de souffle , Pitch se redressa et s'approcha du corps de Jack , le fixant de droite à gauche avec un sourire las . Il hocha la tête , fier du résultat et soupira .

- Plus qu'un petit détail , dit-il à lui-même

Il leva une main et claqua des doigts . Jack fut recouvert de fumée noire et quand elle se dissipa , ses vêtements avaient disparut , laissant place à un pantalon marron avec des lanières à partir des genoux jusqu'à ses chevilles , moins usé que celui qu'il portait , une chemise blanche d'époque en toile , une veste à jaquettes brune à manches courtes et une cape brune recouvrant ses épaules ._ Comme avant_ . Pitch hocha la tête , son éternel sourire victorieux aux lèvres et croisa les bras .

- Parfait . Tout marche à merveilles .

- Pitch !

L'esprit se retourna et put voir arriver les gardiens en courant . Ils avaient , apparemment , réussi à venir à bout des cauchemars . Mais peu importe , cela ne comptait pas . Les 4 légendes s'arrêtèrent devant le lac et fusillèrent le croque-mitaine du regard .

- Pitch ! Où est Jack ? Où tu -

Il se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux . Fée plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche , horrifié , Bunny abaissa ses oreilles en arrière et Sab semblait ahuri , complètement choqué . Derrière Pitch , se trouvait le corps inerte de Jack Frost . **_Mortel_ **. Nord semblait avoir le souffle coupé et ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes , fixant l'adolescent . Pitch ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire .

- Qu'as-tu fais … murmura le père Noël

- Mon devoir ! Répondit froidement l'esprit des ténèbres

Bunny grinça des dents , resserrant ses poings autour de ses boomerangs , ainsi que les 3 autres gardiens .

- Mais c'est quoi ce plan à deux balles ! s'écria Bunny

- Je ne dirai pas ça si j'étais toi , queue de coton , réprima le Croque-mitaine

- Qu'en tires-tu de tout cela ?! S'exclama Fée

- Ce que j'en tire ? Demanda Pitch outré , j'ai enfin eu ma vengeance ! Il n'a plus de pouvoirs , plus d'amis , plus RIEN ! il est seul ! Sa famille a disparut de la surface de la Terre il y a plus de 300 ans ! Il est complètement perdu et il va en être fou ! dit-il en éclatant un rire à la fois sinistre et hystérique

Bunny et Nord s'entre-regardèrent , l'esprit des cauchemars reprenant

- Il n'aura aucune idée de là où il est !

- « qui te dis qu'on ne le ramènera pas ? » démontra les symboles par dessus la tête de Sab

- Réfléchissez ! S'exclama t-il en claquant des doigts , le temps que vous le ramènerez , il aura goûter à la vie ! Il se sentira tellement inutile comme gardien , qu'il va déprimer et qu'il va devenir fou avant de plonger dans une profonde dépression ! fit-il en éclatant un rire tout en commençant une danse

Les gardiens le fixa , fronçant les sourcils , la colère prenant le dessus .

- Et puis … dans quelques temps , je serai assez fort pour reprendre ma revanche contre vous , sans que cet imbécile ne m'en empêche ! Vous allez définitivement périr et vous ne pouvez rien contre !

Pitch leva les bras au ciel , son dos se courbant et explosa un rire qui se fit entendre à travers tout Burgess . Les gardiens firent un léger pas en arrière , sauf Bunny qui hurla de rage et envoya un boomerang sur lui . Mais Pitch disparut sous un nuage noir , l'arme passant à travers et revint dans la main du lapin de Pâques , le Croque-mitaine volatilisé .

Un nouveau silence s'installa . Nord poussa un lourd soupir et se mit à courir sur le lac , évitant de glisser et s'agenouilla aux cotés du corps de Jack . Bunny , Fée et Sab le rejoignirent , fixant _le mortel_ les yeux écarquillés , la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans le regard de chacun .

- On va le ramener au Palais des glaces et quand il sera réveillé , on essayera de le rassurer et …

Nord tendit ses bras pour le prendre , mais son souffle se coupa . Les 3 autres gardiens semblaient ahuri et ils retinrent leur respiration . Les bras de Nord venaient de passer à travers du corps de Jack . Il ne pouvait pas le toucher .

- Non .. , souffla le père Noël

Il agita ses mains , mais rien à faire . Il leva les yeux vers ses amis , cherchant une solution dans leurs yeux , une quelconque issue . Mais rien . Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire . Les larmes aux yeux , Fée éclata un sanglot et se blottit dans les bras de Bunny . Ils l'avaient perdu . La légende de Jack Frost n'était rien d'autre désormais qu'un mythe des plus réels . Nord se releva , Sab lui adressant un regard triste et soupira lourdement .

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Bunny la voix rauque

Nord ne répondit pas , se pinçant les lèvres . Il soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par lever les yeux vers le lapin de Pâques

- Nous allons retourner au pôle nord et trouver une solution à tout ça

Les 3 regards se levèrent sur lui , Bunny poussant un « hein ? » d'incompréhension

- Quoi ? Fit Fée, on peut pas laisser Jack ici !

- On ne peut pas non plus le prendre avec nous ! S'exclama t-il , on est invisible pour lui , Fée , on ne peut rien faire . Rien .

Les 3 gardiens soupirèrent .

- La meilleure chose à faire , c'est d'essayer de trouver une solution , et de le ramener avant qu'il soit trop tard

- « Tu penses que Pitch a raison ? » commença Sab

- Qu'il peut s'habituer à la mortalité et se renfermer sur lui-même si on le ramène ? Termina Bunny

Nord les fixèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes et soupira .

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit possible

Tous les 4 gardèrent le silence et baissèrent les yeux vers Jack , toujours inconscient . Fée fronça les sourcils et reprit ses instincts .

- Alors dépêchons nous de le ramener .

Les 3 gardiens levèrent les yeux et froncèrent les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson . Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à l'ancien esprit de l'hiver et partirent en courant vers le traineau à plusieurs mètres de là . Avant d'entrer dans les bois , Nord se retourna , fixant le corps allongé sur le lac gelé .

- On te ramèneras à nous Jack ..

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les poings .

- Je te le promets .


	5. Chapter 5 : Un autre monde

Chapitre 5 : Un autre monde

_« où tu m'emmène Gisèle ? » _

_« Tu as quel âge Jaaaack ? » _

_« Quand j'aurai fêter mon anniversaire , je serai majeur .. » _

_« Jack .. j'ai peur » _

_« Et puis soudain , j'ai vu la lune .. » _

_« on pourra alors se marier et vivre heureux ! » _

_«18 ans , et toutes mes dents ! »_

_«Je sais .. je t'assure ..»_

_« Non ! ce n'était pas un bon à rien ! je l'aimais ! »_

_« __Je m'appelle Jack Frost . Comment je le sais ? C'est l'homme de la lune qui me l'a dit »_

___« Il me manque … » _

___« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

___«Et ça c'était il y a très , très longtemps .. »_

Il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration , se remplissant à fond les poumons . Les yeux écarquiller , il se mit soudainement à tousser , se retournant sur le ventre et vomissant tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac , c'est-à-dire , pas grand chose . Il toussa une autre fois , prenant des inspirations anormal et sembla frissonner , ses lèvres et membres tremblants. Il ne voyait presque rien , sa vue floue et brouiller , se retourna , dans une position mi-assise , et fixa le ciel . Ses yeux étaient plissés et il mit une main en porte-visière devant ses yeux , une lumière l'aveuglant . Après plusieurs minutes , il vit clair . Et la lumière était enfaite la lueur de la lune qui apparut dans le ciel .

Ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent un peu plus , de la buée sortant de sa bouche qui se voyait dans l'air et baissa les yeux . Froid . Il avait froid . Il était gelé . Ses poumons étaient complètement glacés et il souffrait à chaque fois qu'il respirait . La glace sous lui lui mordait la peau et il ne sentait plus ses membres , comme si il était paralysé . Il observa la glace sous ses mains froides et leva les yeux , regardant autour de lui . Ses pensées étaient brouillés et sa mémoire lui jouait des tours . Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible ? Il avait froid . Il avait mal . Il avait peur . Jack se passa une main dans ses cheveux , puis sur son visage .

Il observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait . Les pins étaient recouverts de neige qui étincelait sous la lueur de la lune , la neige recouvrait tout le périmètre , le lac sur lequel il se trouvait était recouvert de glace solide et la nuit noire assombrissait le tout .

Un lac .

Il écarquilla les yeux , quand il se souvint .

Son village .

Son anniversaire .

Les patins .

Sa sœur .

Le lac .

La glace .

Le bâton .

L'eau .

La lune .

Le froid .

Le noir . Le noir complet .

Sa respiration se fit un peu plus forte , et se releva , le froid mordant ses pieds . Il tourna sur lui-même .

- Emma … , souffla t-il la voix coupé , … Emma !

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la vallée . Mais personne ne répondit , et aucun bruit ne se fit . Comment s'était-il trouvé ici ? Où est sa sœur ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Tout s'emmêlaient , ses pensées s'entre-choquaient , il ne comprenait plus rien .

- EMMA !

Il se mit soudainement à courir , glissant parfois sur la glace , ses jambes le maintenant à peine et fut en dehors du lac gelé . Il continuait de hurler le nom de sa sœur , courant comme il le pouvait , les arbres défilant . Plus rien ne compter . Il ne faisait que courir , les jambes tremblantes , les pieds complètement congelés par la neige . Il hurlait , de toutes ses forces , attendant une réponse , une explication , une présence . Mais il était seul .

- EMMA ! continua t-il de hurler

Il ne s'arrêtait pas . Il devait la trouver . Trouver de l'aide . Chercher son village . Oui . Il devait retourner à Burgess et trouver sa famille . Rentrer était la meilleure des solutions . Alors il se dépêchait . Et courait .

Mais il se stoppa aussitôt , arriver à l'entrée de la foret et retint sa respiration . Il ne bougea plus , ne fit plus aucun mouvement , comme si il venait d'apercevoir un danger quelconque . Devant lui s'étendait une terre plate , granuleuse mais plate , aussi noire que la nuit et qui s'étendait à 5 mètres .

Une route.

Jack la fixa les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche fermer . Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Pensa t-il . Il souffla alors longuement et décrocha un pied de la neige avant de poser le bout de ses orteils sur la route . Il posa alors entièrement son pied dessus et soupira de soulagement , voyant que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un sol difforme . Il mit alors son deuxième pied dessus et marcha , lentement dessus . Très lentement . Faisant des grands pas , il s'avança , jusqu'à arriver à une ligne blanche qui séparait la terre noire en deux . Jack haussa un sourcil et s'abaissa , effleurant du bout des doigts la route .

- Qu'est-ce que ..

Un son aigüe résonna et s'approchait de plus en plus . Jack tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le train fantôme arriver et l'aveugler avec deux lumières blanches . L'adolescent hurla et fut aveugler . Il ferma les yeux , se protégeant avec ses bras , le son fort ressemblant à une trompète lui brisant les tympans . Les lumières s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui . Jack rouvrit les yeux et vit que les lumières devant lui était relié à une sorte d'engin .

- Fait gâche ! hurla une personne à la fenêtre

Jack se releva aussitôt et se décala , manquant à plusieurs fois de tomber , arrivant à l'autre coté de la route .

- Désolé , dit-il sans réfléchir

- Il est fou c'gamin ! Fit la personne avant que le véhicule ne reparte

Jack fixa la voiture s'éloigner , la respiration forte , alors qu'il recula . Il fit quelques pas en arrière et percuta quelque chose . Il poussa un gémissement et se retourna , pour voir une sorte de barre géante avec au bout une lumière qui illuminait une sorte de chaise allongé . C'était en réalité , un lampadaire et un banc . Il contourna le réverbère , ne le quittant pas des yeux , mais percuta le banc et tomba sur le dos , faisant une roulade sur le banc et tombant sur le sol , la cape retombant sur sa tête . Il essaya de se relever , trébucha une nouvelle fois , ne voyant absolument rien . Puis , sa cape fut soulever , une personne le fixant .

- ça va vieux ?

La personne avait une crête mesurant une dizaine de centimètres coloré en vert , portait un maillot avec une tête de mort , portait des accessoires avec des pointes et avait un maquillage noir de pur gothique . Jack le fixa à peine une seconde et hurla de toutes ses forces , faisant reculer l'homme .

- Woh ! s'écria l'autre

Jack recula en marche rapide tout en hurlant , mais se trouva sur une autre route . Les bruits aigües se remirent à retentirent et Jack hurla à nouveau , manquant de se faire écraser par une voiture qui passa comme une flèche , puis une deuxième fois et tomba en arrière sur le trottoir . Il reçu presque instantanément un coup dans le dos . Il se releva et fut aussitôt bousculer dans tout les sens , plusieurs personnes traversant le trottoirs . Il poussa des petits cris , tournant dans tous les sens , alors que les personnes poussèrent des plaintes .

- Attention !

- Regarde où tu vas !

- Fais gâche !

Jack tourna , ne savant plus où il allait , il poussa des « pardon » , « désolé » à tout bout de champ . Mais Jack était horrifié . Certaines personnes portaient des costumes sombres , des femmes étaient habillés aisément , d'autres trainaient des engins étranges , qui étaient des poussettes , et d'autres étaient emmitouflés sous des épaisseurs indescriptible . Alors qu'il fut bousculer dans tous les sens , Jack sortit de ce troupeau infernal , mais fut vite aveugler par les lumières de la ville , des lumières des maisons , des lumières de Noël qui illuminaient la ville entière . L'adolescent ne voyait plus rien . Tout les bruits se mélangèrent . Les bruits aigües des engins , les plaintes des personnes , les bruits des chaussures qui écrasent la neige . Tout se mélangeait , formant une horrible cacophonie . Où était-il nom de dieu ? Que se passe t-il ?

Il recula , les yeux exorbités , passant à coté des personnes qui chantaient « Jingle Bells » en cœur , les fixa plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner , mais effleura de justesse un sapin décoré de haut en bas . Il tomba une nouvelle fois en arrière , sa cape lui cachant à nouveau la vue , l'enleva , percuta le mur d'une maison , se retourna une autre fois et courut . Il vit les décorations de Noël accrochés sur des portails , les fenêtres , les arbres et les observa les yeux écarquillés , avant de se refaire percuter une nouvelle fois par des passants . Il poussa un autre cri de surprise et courut , aussi vite qu'il le pouvait , ignorant la neige qui picotait et qui lui mordait les pieds .

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait courut , mais il arriva finalement dans un endroit plus tranquille , où il n'y avait plus de personnes et où les lumières étaient moins flamboyantes . Il tourna sur lui-même , s'arrêtant de courir et s'arrêta . Il respirait difficilement et ses yeux n'avaient cesser d'être grands ouverts .

Il tourna une nouvelle fois et tomba sur les fesses , ses jambes plus assez fortes pour le supporter . Il fixa le monde autour de lui . Il était complètement perdu , seul , tout seul , dans un autre monde , une autre dimension . Mais où est Emma ? Où est sa mère ? Où est sa famille ? Son village ?

Où est-il ?

Cet endroit lui faisait peur , il ne sait pas , il ne sait plus . Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Pourtant le lac était celui où il était avant qu'il ne tombe dedans ! Alors comment ça ce fait qu'il se trouve là ? Son village tout entier disparut ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire , où aller , où chercher .

Assis sur le sol , il regarda le ciel noir de la nuit , la lune semblait loin , très loin . Il la fixa longuement avant d'éclater un sanglot . Puis un autre . Il recula , trainant sur le trottoir recouvert de neige et s'appuya contre une colonne en pierre devant une maison de la rue . Il se cola contre la pierre , ramena ses jambes frigorifiés vers lui , et plongea son visage dans ses bras croisés par dessus . Il abandonnait . Jack resta ainsi , ne bougeant plus , laissant un calme pesant planer sur la rue calme . Aucun bruit ne se fit , aucun mouvement . Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était rester là , à attendre , à se morfondre . Il ne savait même pas si le temps était le même ici .

Ce monde semblait sans pitié .

* * *

Les volets fermer . Fait . Le lave-vaisselle vider . Fait . Ranger la maison . OK . Sortir la poubelle . …. à faire . Heather poussa un cri de désespoir , la liste des tâches dans les mains . Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement . Ses parents se sont levé très tôt ce matin , et elle s'est retrouvé avec une liste de taches interminable . Elle se leva de son canapé , alla vers la cuisine , prit le sac remplis à rabord dans la poubelle électrique , se bouchant le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde et courut à travers tout le rez-de-chaussé .

Les yeux fermés , elle ouvrit la porte , laissant un vent glacial pénétrer dans la maison , et s'infiltrer sous son maillot . Elle frissonna , descendit les quelques marches et courut presque , la neige craquant sous ses chaussures . Elle ouvrit le couvercle de la poubelle , jeta le sac dedans et le referma aussitôt , tirant la langue de dégout . Elle frotta ses mains d'un air satisfait et souffla , avant de se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns . Elle trembla une autre fois et se retourna aussitôt . Elle s'avança mais se stoppa au bout de quelques pas .

Elle tourna la tête et vit , assis , recroquevillé contre la tour à coté des marches de devant sa maison , la tête plongée dans ses bras , un jeune homme . Un adolescent . Il ne bougea pas , ne faisait aucun geste . Seul ses cheveux semblaient secoués par le vent … Son regard se fit inquisiteur , ne le lâchant pas du regard , et pencha la tête sur le coté , oubliant le froid autour d'elle .

- Euhm … est-ce .. est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas . Pas tout de suite . Ses doigts se refermèrent , ses membres légèrement paralysés et rentra ses doigts de pied , une autre brise glacial passant . Il finit par lever petit à petit et doucement la tête vers l'adolescente , des cernes creusés sous ses yeux . Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent . Heather le fixa toujours , le regard inquisiteur et inquiet , ses cheveux voletant légèrement .

- ça va ? Redemanda t-elle

- Gisèle …

Heather ne semblait pas avoir entendu et secoua la tête , attendant . La respiration de Jack semblait plus forte et ses yeux semblaient briller

- Gisèle !

Il se releva , manquant de tomber , et prit aussitôt la jeune fille dans les bras , la serrant contre lui . Heather , quant à elle , … elle garda les yeux grands ouverts et n'osa plus bouger . Jack semblait soupirer de bonheur et de soulagement derrière son épaule , resserrant son étreinte .

- Tu es là … , murmura t-il , tout va s'arranger …

L'adolescente n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Jack la prit par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux .

- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont … marrons ? et d'où vient .. ces habits ? Dit-il en l'observant

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre ou de protester .

- Gisèle , qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où on est ? Où est Emma ? Dit-il soudainement affolé

Heather le fixa quelques secondes et secoua la tête de gauche à droite , enlevant ses mains de ses épaules .

- Je .. je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez … monsieur .. , dit-elle sans réfléchir

Jack la fixa , son visage semblant se décontracter , comme si il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle .

- Tu .. tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi ! Jack ! S'écria t-il en se désignant avec ses mains

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait pouvait faire croire qu'elle le prenait pour un fou .

- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre .. je .. je ne m'appelle pas Gisèle et je ne vous connais pas , dit-elle en secouant la tête

Jack la prit par les épaules , désespéré .

- Nan nan nan ! C'est moi ! S'il te plait Gisèle !

- Mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva la brune , je m'appelle Heather ! Heather Wylde ! S'énerva t-elle

- Nan ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est faux ! S'il te plait !

Cette fois il la secouait par les épaules et la tenait fermement . L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et le poussa brutalement en arrière , le faisant presque tomber .

- Lâchez moi ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?!

Jack se ressaisi après ce repoussement et ne prononça plus aucune parole , ni aucun mot . Il ne fit que garder le silence , la bouche entre-ouverte et finit par la fermer . Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux , éclatant un sanglot . Pourquoi Gisèle ne le reconnaissait-elle pas ? Était-il déformer ? Invisible ? Il allait perdre la tête . Et devenir complètement fou .

- C'est moi .. , murmura t-il

Heather , défronça les sourcils , le fixa avec un air déplorable et pencha la tête sur le coté en soupirant . Il avait l'air complètement perdu , et dans tous les sens du terme . Il était jeune , il était seul , il était perdu , il était à la rue . J'y crois pas , pensa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant longuement .

- Viens , dit-elle simplement

Jack leva les yeux vers elle . L'adolescente lui fit un léger sourire avant de lui faire geste de venir , se dirigeant vers sa maison . Le brun hésita plusieurs secondes avant de faire un pas , et de la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur . Quand la porte fut fermer derrière le jeune homme , il fixa la maison les yeux grands ouverts . Comme c'était grand et propre ! Elle devait être riche ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir une tel demeure , pensa t-il . Il sourit quand il sentit la moquette chaude sous ses pieds nus . Heather passa devant lui et éteignit la télé avant de faire signe à Jack de s'asseoir sur le canapé . Il le fit avec hésitation , effleurant du bout des doigts la matière du canapé , tandis que la brune s'assit à ses cotés soupirant bruyamment .

- OK . On va commencer par le commencement … qui es-tu ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle , garda le silence quelques secondes et prit la parole , la voix rauque .

- Je … je m'appelle .. Jackson .. Jack Frost ..

Heather le fixa avant d'éclater un rire , se passant une main dans ses cheveux , sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme .

- Ok , c'est un coup monté ? C'est une farce de Jamie , c'est ça ? C'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Qu .. quoi ?

- Ou alors il parlait de toi en imaginant des scènes loufoques !

- Mais .. mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui est Jamie ?

- Oooh allez ! C'est bon , je vous ai grillés ! Sérieux , comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mais .. mais je m'appelle vraiment Jack ! Je .. je ne mens pas !

Heather alla protester mais elle put voir dans son regard qu'il était sincère . Elle souffla . Peut-être que c'était une coïncidence ?

- Bon ok … Jack … alors , qu'est-ce que tu faisait seul dans la rue ? Dit-elle plus doucement

Jack la fixa . Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Il secoua la tête , la bouche entre-ouverte .

- Je .. je sais pas .. je ..

Il baissa les yeux , se passant une main derrière sa nuque

- j-j'étais avec ma sœur … et je suis tombé dans le lac … et .. je sais plus ..

Heather lui lança un regard inquisiteur , ne comprenant pas .

- Quoi ? Tu ne te rappelles plus ?

- Je .. je sais pas ! Bafouilla t-il , hier il y avait mon village , ma famille et là … je suis dans un autre monde …

La brune le fixa comme si il était fou . Il crut même pendant un instant qu'il l'était vraiment . Ils restèrent dans le silence , Jack les yeux baissés et ceux de Heather lever vers lui .

- Si tu veux mon avis , tu as du te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête .

Jack ne protesta pas contre ça .

- Je t'emmènerai chez le médecin quand … quand il fera jour . Je ne peux pas te laisser seul alors que tu ne sais pas où tu es .

Jack hocha lentement la tête , avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de resserrer sa cape autour de lui , baissant les yeux vers le sol . Heather jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements et put constater qu'ils étaient vieux . Dans tous les sens du terme . Sa chemise semblait être en toile , son pantalon commençait à être usé , sa cape était recouverte de givre et sa veste semblait être aussi vieille que la révolution américaine . Ce n'est que là qu'elle aperçut qu'il était pieds nus , et qu'il marchait dans la neige avant d'être rentrer chez elle .

- Où on est alors ?

La brune leva les yeux vers lui et finit par se lever du canapé .

- On est à Burgess .

C'est à ce moment là que Jack sentit une tâche froide se répandre dans son dos , un frisson parcourant son échine . Il baissa la tête , ses yeux exorbités et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus forte , tandis qu'Heather se dirigea vers le porte-manteau , enfilant son manteau gris .

- Je vais te chercher une paire de chaussures et on va y aller , dit-elle en apercevant les premiers rayons du soleil

Jack ne répondit pas , dos à la jeune fille . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon dieu ?! C'était un rêve . Il devait rêver . C'était obliger ! Sinon quoi ? Il se trouve dans une autre dimension ? Impossible . Alors pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas ? Sortez le de ce cauchemar ! Automatiquement , il se pinça la peau . Il gémit , hurlant un bon coup , mais il avez plus réussi à s'arracher la peau au niveau des veines qu'autre chose . Heather se précipita vers lui , une paire de chaussures à la main .

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?!

Elle s'abaissa aussitôt et prit son bras , fixant la petite blessure . Elle fit claquer sa langue avant de se relever , le forçant à se relever à son tour .

- Allez , dépêche toi

* * *

- Entrez , fit un médecin portant une blouse blanche

Heather se leva de son siège , Jack la suivant avec hésitation , et la porte se referma derrière eux . Une fois à l'intérieur du cabinet , l'adolescent fixa la pièce comme si il y avait un danger . Des posters étaient accrochés de par et d'autre , montrant l'autopsie du corps humain , il y avait une sorte de longue chaise blanche , des outils étranges posés sur des petites tables , et un bureau gris se trouvait devant lui . Il s'arrêta juste derrière la porte , ne voulant avancer . Le médecin s'installa derrière le bureau , Heather s'asseyant sur une chaise à l'opposé . Jack ne bougea toujours pas .

La brune soupira et ne voulait pas le forcer à s'asseoir . Elle se tourna alors vers le docteur , se passant une main dans ses cheveux , comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle faisait .

- Alors Heather , dis moi ce qu'il se passe .

La jeune fille posa ses coudes sur le bureau , se massant les tempes , alors que Jack s'était assis au pied de la porte , ses jambes ramenées vers lui .

- C'est … c'est compliqué .. Dr. Wilson , commença t-elle , J'étais en train de sortir la poubelle quand j'ai vu .. ce garçon recroquevillé au pied de mon muret . Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé , mais il a sauté dans mes bras comme si .. comme si il me connaissait ! Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie !

- Mmh mmh , poursuit …

- Je l'ai fait rentrer chez moi , et il m'a expliquer qu'il s'appelle Jack Frost , qu'il s'est réveiller sur le lac de la ville et qu'il est complètement perdu .

Le médecin tourna les yeux vers Jack qui semblait fixer l'ampoule de la salle comme si c'était le soleil .

- Je ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la rue , et comme il semblait avoir oublier un tas de trucs , j'ai penser que l'amener ici serait une bonne idée …

Le docteur porta son regard sur elle et lui sourit .

- C'est une très bonne chose , Heather . Beaucoup de personnes n'aurait pas eu ce réflexe , c'est très bien d'y avoir penser .

La brune lui sourit , mais elle soupira , se penchant vers l'homme et chuchota :

- Et puis il est bizarre … il regarde autour de lui comme si il n'avait jamais vu un immeuble de toute sa vie ! Et même comment il est habillé ! On dirait … qu'il vient .. d'un autre monde

- Ne dis pas de sornettes

Le docteur secoua la tête et il se leva , se dirigeant vers Jack , qui lui , le fixait bizarrement .

- Je vais l'examiner

* * *

- Allez mon garçon , fais « AH »

Allonger sur la longue « chaise » , Jack le fixa comme si il allait le mordre avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche tout en poussant un grand « Ahhh !» . Le docteur passa une languette en bois dans sa bouche , l'autre main tenant le bout d'un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine , là où se trouvait le cœur du jeune homme . Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes , jusqu'à se que le Dr. Wilson ne se redresse , enlevant le stéthoscope de ses oreilles .

- Alors ? Demanda Heather , debout à ses cotés .

- Alors .. alors il n'a pas de maladies , ni de problèmes de santé , il est en forme , légèrement refroidi par le froid à l'extérieur et à de très belles dents blanches .

Heather haussa un sourcil tandis que Jack le fixait le regard inquisiteur .

- Mais , reprit le médecin , après tout ce qu'il ma raconté et après une IRM … je peux conclure qu'il est atteint d'amnésie .

- Quoi ? Fit Heather interloqué , il est amnésique ?

- C'est quoi ? Demanda alors Jack

Le médecin n'a pas répondut et s'éloigna pour parler à la brune .

- Mais comment vous expliquez qu'il se rappelle de sa sœur , de sa mère et d'un village ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il vit à Burgess et que cet endroit lui est complètement inconnu . De plus , il m'a assurer qu'on était en 1694

Heather fixa le Dr. Wilson , la bouche entre-ouverte .

- Oh …

- Je pense que durant son coma , il a dut s'inventer un monde , un autre univers .

- Qu'il rêvait ?

- Oui , en quelques sortes . Disons , qu'il s'est fabriqué quelque chose alors qu'il était inconscient . Il devait être un grand fan d'histoire pour pouvoir se faire quelque chose du genre . Je veux dire , la description du village est la même que celui de Burgess à l'époque .

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche .

- Mais .. il a une famille ?

Le médecin soupira .

- Personne dans cette ville n'a le nom de Frost , et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ai une de famille …

- Le pauvre … , souffla l'adolescente en fixant Jack du coin de l'œil , et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole .

- Il semblerai que tu lui rappelle une personne , que tu lui ai presque familière , dit-il , je pense que tu devrais rester avec lui , jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie normale .

- Quoi ?! Mais Noël est dans peu de temps ! J'ai Jamie à garder et … et mes parents ne sont pas chez moi !

- Alors profites en ! Héberge le quelques jours et peut-être qu'il retrouvera vite la mémoire !

Heather lâcha un soupir de désespoir , laissant sa tête tombé en arrière . Mais dans quoi elle s'est embarqué ?! Elle tourna la tête vers Jack et croisa son regard . Elle put voir à travers ses yeux de la détresse . Il avait besoin d'elle . Jack la fixa encore quelques secondes , avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol , plongeant son visage dans ses mains froides . Heather soupira et hocha la tête .

- Ok …

Jack leva les yeux vers elle . Elle s'écarta du médecin et se dirigea vers Jack , lui faisant signe de la suivre avec un sourire . Le brun se releva et la suivit en se tenant l'avant-bras , alors que le Dr. Wilson interpella Heather au dernier moment . Elle se retourna , le médecin lui murmurant :

- Dernière chose , il ne faut pas que tu le brusque . Tu ne dois pas lui dire que tout ce qu'il croit être vrai est faux .

- Je dois jouer le jeu ?

- Oui en quelques sortes , tu dois juste essayer de l'habituer à Burgess et il réalisera de lui même qu'il a complètement …

- Dégénéré ?

- Perdu le sens de l'orientation , corrigea t-il , mais surtout ne le ramène pas trop vite à la réalité . Cela le perturberai et le détruirai .

Heather hocha la tête et murmura un « compris » . Le docteur se frotta le menton avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux .

-Par contre , il y a quelque chose de très étrange … après la consultation , il semblerai qu'il est guérit .. de la maladie du charbon .

- De quoi ?

- C'est une maladie qui s'est répandu au début du 18ème siècle ..

Heather le fixa curieusement mais n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle dut sortir du cabinet , d'autres personnes attendant leur tour .

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Qui était _réellement_ ce Jack Frost ?

* * *

La couverture se souleva dans les airs avant de se poser gracieusement sur le canapé . Heather tapota ensuite un oreiller blanc et le posa sur le canapé . Satisfaite , elle se frotta les mains et se tourna vers Jack .

- Tu dormiras ici

Jack fixa son «lit » , puis regarda Heather dans les yeux .

- Gisèle …

- Heather , le corrigea t-elle avec un ton qui était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

L'adolescent baissa alors les yeux et ferma sa bouche . La brune s'en voulut presque . Elle soupira et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers les escaliers . Jack fixa le canapé , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'allait quand même pas rien faire , alors qu'Emma et peut-être seule , dehors ! Même sa mère ou Gisèle .

Gisèle .

Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine . Il était persuadé qu'il l'avait trouvé , que tout allait s'arranger , rentrer dans l'ordre . Mais ce n'était pas elle . Et puis , le médecin avait dit qu'il était amnésique . Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? C'était grave ? Il était malade ? Peut-être qu'il était fou , hystérique . Complètement cinglé .

Mais depuis qu'il s'est réveiller , une chose avait changer . Il n'était plus seul . Elle était là , et elle voulait l'aider . Personne n'aurait prit la peine de le faire . Jack soupira alors et se dépêcha d'aller au pied des escaliers .

- Hea.. Heather ..

Celle-ci se retourna , une main sur la rampe et fixa le brun , attendant qu'il parle . Celui-ci garda le silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole

- Merci


	6. Chapter 6 : Faux souvenirs ?

**Bonjouuuur ! alors pour commencer , désolé pour ce retard ! c'est parce que j'étais en stage et que les fêtes de noel approche à grands pas ! et surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui , c'est mon anniversaire ! ... Tout le monde s'en fou ! XD bref , voici un chapitre un peu plus court que les précedents mais j'avais pas trop de temps ces temps ci donc ... ps de baston pour les fêtes ? hein ? dites oui X) Merci encore pour les reviews et PM ! JE VOUS AIMES !**

**Bref , bonne lecture et joyeux noel ! Vous faites comme moi , vous attendez sagement et quand Nord et là , on lui fait la misère en le parsement de questions sur Jack Frost ! ****

Chapitre 6 : _Faux_ souvenirs ?

Les premiers rayons du soleil passa à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre , illuminant légèrement la pièce . Tout était calme et tranquille . Et c'était avant que du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur . Heather poussa un cri de désespoir avant de prendre son oreiller et de le plaquer contre sa figure , poussant une sorte de grognement . Elle entendit du fracas en bas . Elle enleva son oreiller de sa tête , et soupira , ouvrant avec difficulté ses grands yeux bleu saphir . Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit , se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns , à moitié dans les vapes . Dur dur le matin , surtout quand on a passé une bonne nuit blanche à … à quoi déjà ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rappela de tout . Et le bruit qui s'était fait entendre quelques secondes plus tôt ne disait rien de bon . Elle se leva alors , fit le tour de son lit , ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dévala les marches de l'escalier à toute allure . Une fois en bas , elle se dirigea jusqu'au salon en courant , où elle s'arrêta . La couverture était pliée et posée sur un accoudoir du canapé . Mais il y avait personne . Elle fixa le canapé quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine à marche rapide .

Elle put voir le frigo mal fermé . Elle écarquilla les yeux et l'ouvrit en grand et aperçut que la moitié du contenu avait disparut . Elle le regarda , complètement bloqué , avant de soudainement pousser un cri de rage .

- Non ! qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! j'aurai dû m'en douter ! hurla t-elle

Elle claqua la porte du frigo , poussant un autre cri , et se dirigea vers la salle à manger , poings serrés .

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire un truc aussi idiot ! Non mais franchement , j'aurai dû me douter qu'il serait partit avec toute la -

Elle se stoppa sur place et se tut quand elle vit , Jack . Il était debout , à coté de la grande table , celle-ci remplis d'un grand buffet digne des plus grands châteaux . Tu m'étonnes qu'il y avait presque plus rien dans le frigo ! L'adolescent se tourna et sourit quand il aperçut la brune .

- Déjà réveiller ?

- Je te retourne la question .. , dit-elle en regardant la table ahuri

Jack ne fit que sourire d'avantage , la jeune fille s'avançant

- J'ai trouver tout ça dans ton … truc froid . J'ai stresser pendant un instant , mais après j'ai réussi à ne pas me congeler .

Heather fit un sourire amusé . Attends deux secondes . Il était sérieux là ?

- Tu dois être vraiment riche , lâcha t-il , on n'arrivait même pas à manger tranquillement avec ma sœur . Y'avait même plus de pain ! Alors quand je vois tout ça …

Son ventre gargouilla . Il se mit à ricaner , la jeune fille faisant un léger sourire . Elle alla donc vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise , Jack faisant de même . Elle le fixa et elle aurait juré voir un filet de bave coulé quand il regarda des gâteaux devant lui .

- C'est quand tu veux , dit-elle alors

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'attaqua alors au plat . Bon dieu , qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim ! Il n'avait jamais encore eut aussi faim de toute sa vie , et il en a surmonter des épreuves pourtant ! Heather sourit presque face à sa voracité .

- On dirait que ça fait un siècle que t'as pas manger , rigola t-elle

- Peut-être plus , ironisa t-il

Heather baissa les yeux et n'osa pas toucher à la nourriture . Bon . Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle se retrouve avec un amnésique sans famille et sans toit à quelques jours de Noël . Quoi de plus génial ? Elle soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de réfléchir plus sérieusement . Elle se rappela de ce que le Dr. Wilson lui avait dit : ne pas le brusquer et essayer de le faire revenir à la réalité sans détruire son monde . Ça serai plus facile si il avait des parents ! Mais elle se refusait de penser à cela , et devait l'aider , ne pas l'abandonner . Elle réfléchit alors à un moyen de le faire venir à la réalité .

- Alors …

Jack leva les yeux vers elle , la bouche pleine , et ne fit plus aucun geste . Elle haussa un sourcil , un sourire au coin et soupira l'air de dire « Nan mais c'est pas possible » .

- ça te dirai de faire une balade ? Histoire de te faire visiter

Jack avala la nourriture et lui fit un léger sourire , hochant la tête . Heather se leva de la table et se dirigea vers le porte manteau , Jack sortant aussi de table . La brune lui apporta une paire de chaussures , et lui , fit une légère grimace .

- J'ai toujours détester les chaussures , avoua t-il

- Ouai , bah si tu veux pas crever de froid , mets les

Jack soupira et les mit et se leva , remettant bien sa chemise blanche et sa veste courte . Il mit alors sa cape , avant qu'Heather ne puisse dire quoique ce soit . C'est vrai quoi , un gars qui se balade avec des vêtements d'époque et une cape .. ça fait pas très bonne impression , ou du moins , ça en provoque une étrange . Elle soupira et le laissa faire , mettant son manteau .

Ils sortirent de la maison et Jack fixa la rue avec émerveillement . C'était vraiment beau au grand jour . C'est sûr que la nuit , ça fait beaucoup plus stressé . Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant , la tête lever vers le haut . Heather fit un léger sourire et roula les yeux au ciel , passant devant lui

- On n'a même pas commencer que tu es déjà en extase , rigola t-elle

- Ah .. euh désolé , dit-il en la rejoignant

Il tourna sur lui-même et se mit à ses cotés , la tête tournant en haut , à droite et à gauche à tout bout de champ . Heather aurait bien rit et aurait juré que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici . Alors comment est-ce qu'il s'est trouvé là ? Ils avancèrent dans la rue , du moins , au rythme de Jack et passèrent devant les maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes . Et se trouvait devant une , Mme Houtside qui caressait son chat avec douceur .

- Bon matin , Heather , dit-elle gentiment

La jeune fille se tourna et sourit à la vieille dame .

- Bonjour Mme Houtside , dit-elle poliment

Jack se tourna , vit la doyenne , et lui sourit lui faisant un signe de la main

- Bonjour , dit-il simplement

- Bonjour jeune homme , tu es nouveau par ici ?

- On va dire ça comme ça .. , marmonna Heather , c'est pas tout ça , mais on va devoir y aller !

Elle prit Jack par le bras et l'emmena avec elle sans justification . Elle ne voulait pas non plus que toute la ville soit au courant de son existence .. enfin , pas tout de suite . Jack fit un geste de la main à Mme Houtside avant de se tourner avec Heather , le regard inquisiteur

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non , tout va bien .

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua de marcher . L'adolescente soupira et se sentit presque coupable d'être aussi froide avec lui . C'est vrai , il ne demandait rien d'autre que son aide .. et elle se comporte comme si elle avait honte de lui

Jack garda les yeux baisser et se sentit mal à l'aise . Mais il la comprenait . Après tout , il est entrer comme un boulet de canon dans sa vie sans prévenir ! Il soupira et se mit alors face à Heather , la forçant à se stopper en pleine rue .

- Écoute , je sais que je suis un peu comme un fardeau et que tu dois me supporter malgré toi ..

Heather le fixa et alla parler , mais Jack l'interrompit

- Je sais très bien que tu .. que tu penses que je suis cinglé et qu'on doit rester ensemble

Elle ne répondit pas .

- Alors je pense qu'on devrait recommencer depuis le début , ok ?

Jack souffla et sortit une main de sous sa cape , la tendant devant lui

- Salut , moi c'est Jack , le plus grand abruti de la terre

La brune le regarda dans les yeux , puis fixa sa main . Elle soupira avec un petit sourire vaincu

- Heather , dit-elle en la prenant et en la secouant

Jack sourit à pleine dents et ils reprirent la route , la tension s'étant diminué . La rue était calme , et la neige recouvrait les trottoirs et les maisons , et étincelait sous le petit soleil du jour . Soudain , Heather eut une idée .

- Tu t'es bien réveiller sur le lac de Burgess ?

- Euh .. ouai ..

Heather se dirigea aussitôt vers le bois , Jack la suivant avec hésitation .

* * *

Il effleura du bout des doigts le tronc gelé d'un arbre dans la foret . La brune le regarda , tandis qu'il soupira , haussant les épaules

- C'est cette foret . C'est exactement la même que celle à coté de mon village , dit-il

Elle hocha la tête , tandis qu'il regardait encore une fois autour de lui . Il se mit à sourire .

- Tu vois cette arbre là-bas ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le coté et vit un arbre plus imposant que les autres , les branches droites et robustes .

- Je m'amusais à me suspendre par les pieds aux branches et je faisais peur à ma sœur et à ses amis quand ils se baladaient ici .. j'ai bien que cru que j'allai me vautrer quand tu … quand Gisèle à voulu me faire descendre

Heather fixa encore quelques secondes l'arbre avant de tourner la tête vers le brun . Whoua … pour un amnésique , il s'en souvient des choses . Mais ce n'est que lorsque ce qu'il lui revint à la mémoire que tout cela n'était que son imagination , qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était incroyable . Jack tourna la tête de l'autre sens et s'avança dans la neige , ignorant l'étrange sensation que d'avoir des chaussures .

Marchant lentement , il passa entre les arbres avant de se trouver face à un grand lac gelé , entourer par les pins de la forêt qui étincelait au soleil grâce à la neige qui recouvrait ce paysage . Un flash back lui revint en mémoire : Gisèle lui montrant le lac pour la première fois … Il fixa l'endroit l'air mélancolique , Heather le rejoignant . Elle regarda à son tour le paysage et fit un léger sourire . Elle n'était jamais vraiment passer par là et pouvoir être dans un lieu pareil la fit presque rêver .

- On était là .. avec ma sœur ..

Il s'avança d'un petit pas et fixa le milieu du lac , l'impression même d'y être avec Emma ..

- On allait faire du patin , mais la glace n'était pas assez solide , expliqua t-il brièvement , on risquait de tomber à tout moment et j'ai fait mon possible pour pouvoir la sauver .. J'ai réussi à la mettre hors du danger , mais je suis tombé …

Heather cessa de fixa le paysage enneigé et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme . Il avait l'air sérieux , mais semblait triste et mélancolique .. une mélancolie douloureuse .

- Je n'oublierai jamais son cri quand j'ai disparut dans l'obscurité ..

Comment oublier quelque chose qui n'a jamais exister ? Mais tout ça avait l'air si réel .. aussi bien que dans son récit que dans ses yeux …

- Alors comment tu as pu te réveiller sur le lac ? Demanda t-elle

Jack baissa les yeux avant de croiser son regard . Il soupira , ses yeux plantés dans les siens et haussa les épaules

- J'en sais rien ..

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et reporta son regard sur l'étendue d'eau glacée , sous le regard incompréhensible d'Heather . Plus rien n'avait de sens .. tout semblait compliqué alors que tout était simple : tout était faux et il est amnésique . Alors pourquoi cela semblait difficile à comprendre ?

Jack finit par secouer la tête et la tourner sur un coté avant de s'avancer , par son propre instinct . Contournant avec prudence le lac , il passa à travers les arbres , comme si il cherchait , comme si il pouvait sentir quelque chose . Heather fixa encore l'étendue d'eau glacée , et soupira , le jeune homme s'éloignant . Il effleura du bout des doigts les écorces des arbres , la neige craquant sous ses chaussures , et arriva dans une grande clairière enneigée , sombre et obscure . Il fronça alors les sourcils et serra la mâchoire en s'approchant de ce lieu . L'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus sinistre de ce coin de la foret et en s'approchant du centre de la clairière , il s'arrêta .

Si vous auriez été immortel , vous auriez vu un trou , immense , profond , noir . Jack se tourna brusquement quand il entendit du bruit . Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'Heather qui s'avançait vers lui le regard inquisiteur

- ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas . Il regarda le lieu , sourcils froncés et secoua la tête de droite à gauche .

- Je n'aime pas cette endroit ..

Heather soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu viens ? J'ai pas fini de te faire visiter , tenta t-elle de le convaincre

Le brun finit par hocher la tête , et la suivit , jetant un dernier regard à la clairière ..

* * *

Jack mit correctement la couverture , l'étalant bien sur le canapé , et tapota un petit cousin , soupirant . Une fois cela fait , il se redressa , remettant sa veste en place et se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns , soufflant . Il leva les yeux et fixa la maison , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Déjà une journée entière dans ce monde parallèle , et il n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa famille , alors qu'il avait passé la journée à en parler . Quel idiot ! Il se sentait nul . Mais surtout , impuissant . Impuissant et inutile . C'était compréhensible après tout .. qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

Il se tourna et prit sa cape sur la table de nuit , et l'accrocha au porte-manteau au rez-de-chaussé . Ce n'est que là qu'il sentit un courant d'air froid . Il leva les yeux et vit une trappe dans le plafond , ouverte avec une petite échelle . Il fixa l'ouverture quelques secondes avant de se décider à monter . Il arriva dans un grenier , où les poutres lui raclait le haut de la tête . Il poussa un ''Aïe !'' et se tint le crane quand il s'en prit une en pleine tête . Il marmonna à voix basse et se tourna , voyant une petite fenêtre ouverte dans un coin .

Il avança , le dos vouté , et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand . Il pouvait voir d'ici la ville entière , recouverte de neige , l'immense sapin sur la place principale , les décorations , les lumières festives , les gens qui s'avançait dans les rues , et tout ça sous la nuit qui tombait lentement , le ciel devenue bleu-rose . Jack eut les yeux remplis d'émerveillement , et entre-ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet . C'est vrai vu d'en haut , c'était beaucoup plus beau que d'en bas , en train de se faire bousculer dans tous les sens ! Il fit un léger sourire et baissa les yeux . Heather était assise sur le toit encore enneigé , fixant la ville les jambes ramenés contre sa poitrine . Jack soupira et passa par la fenêtre , et évita de tomber si il ne voulait pas se casser une jambe .

Il marchait lentement les jambes pliés et réussi alors à s'asseoir aux cotés de la jeune fille . Heather tourna la tête vers sa direction , le jeune homme lui souriant . Elle le lui rendit avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage enneigé . Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes , les deux adolescents scrutant le village et laissant les chansons des chœurs de Noël résonner . C'était tellement beau , et hypnotisant . Il finit par tourner la tête vers la brune et l'observa .

Il regardait chaque détail : ses cheveux qui tombaient le long de son dos , sa peau de porcelaine qui s'illuminait presque par la neige , ses lèvres fines roses , ses cils noirs , ses vêtements , ses yeux saphir . _Ces yeux_ . Gisèle avait les même , et en y pensant son cœur se serra . Mais moins longtemps que lorsqu'il y pense d'habitude . Elle était différente , elle n'était pas comme Gisèle . C'est ce qui valait son charme . Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres , alors que la jeune fille fronça les sourcils , le regard toujours tourner vers la ville .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le jeune homme

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes .

- Je vis à Burgess depuis .. depuis que je suis née et ..

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche , sourcils toujours froncés , tandis que Jack eut le regard inquisiteur

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois la neige cesser de tomber à cette période de l'année …

Jack tourna alors la tête vers le ciel . C'était le cas , la neige ne tombait pas . C'était si incroyable que ça ? Peut-être enfin de compte , surtout quand la ville est surnommé « la ville glacial » ou « là où l'hiver dure 6 mois » . Il soupira et un nouveau silence s'installa .

Bientôt , la nuit tomba entièrement sur la ville , les lumières multicolores des décorations illuminant de milles feux le lieu , reflétant le tout de sa douce lueur ..


	7. Chapter 7 : En ville

**Merci encore pour les reviews ! et pour le nouvel an , je vous donne un chapitre remplis d'actions et d'émotions en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^**

**Little Sayuri** : Merci pour ta review ! ça plaisir que ma grande soeur aime ma fic , c'est trop mimi ^^et oui , Heather a dû mal à le croire ... c'est compréhensible d'un coté , je préférerai croire le médecin ! ^^' LOL . Merci à toi ma grande et bonne année 2014 !

**Lucile Q** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise ^^ et que ça te fasse rire aussi ! :P et heureuse que ça te remonte le moral dans certaines situations ;) merci encore et bonne année 2014 !

**Sennar le magicien :** Tu as été scotché devant ton écran ? c'est génial alors ! XD je suis heureuse que cela te plaise autant ! disons que pour le moment , en effet , ils sont sur un petit nuage ... mais pour combien de temps ? ;) et en réponse pour ta précedente review , euuuuh oui j'ai forcement lu tes 3 premieres découvertes "l'amour menacant", "le prix et payer" et "la fille de l'hiver" pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis l'auteur :) CONTENTE QUE MES FICS TE PLAISE XP ! merci pour tes reviews et bonne année 2014 !

**MUSIQUE THEME : Roar / Katy Perry**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : En ville

- Je vais t'attraper !

La brunette rit de sa petite voix fluette et courut à travers la maison de bois . Il la poursuivit en riant , ses pieds écrasant parfois des brins de paille au sol .

- Tu ne m'auras pas Jack !

- Tu vas perdre , comme toujours marmotte !

Elle rit d'avantage , partant de droite puis à gauche . Cela semblait être un labyrinthe , le chalet d'ordinaire si petit .. Son rire cristallin semblait résonner et la couleur marron se reflétait partout dans la maison .

- Je vais t'avoir Emma-

BAM !

Il tomba aussitôt en arrière , poussant un gémissement de douleur . Jack venait de se réveiller , venant de se prendre le mur du salon en plein nez .

- Jack ?

Heather dévala les marches après avoir entendu un bruit sourd et l'aperçut à terre , gémissant légèrement . Elle s'agenouilla et l'aida à se relever , riant un peu par la situation .

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien .. dit-il tout en se tenant le nez , je me suis réveiller je crois …

- à 5 mètres du canapé ? Et debout en plus ?

Une fois debout , Jack lâcha son nez et loucha en essayant de l'apercevoir .

- Tu as dû faire du somnambulisme . Et t'inquiète , tu n'es pas défiguré , rigola t-elle

Jack cessa de loucher et lui sourit maladroitement , alors qu'Heather alla vers la salle à manger . L'adolescent se massa le cou et fixa le mur de haut en bas , comme l'accusant . Il recula et suivit l'adolescente jusqu'à la salle . Ils s'assirent à la table et déjeunèrent ensemble dans le silence , ne prononçant aucun mot , ni parole . Depuis la nuit dernière , Heather n'avait cesser de réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de faire revenir la mémoire au garçon .

Mais jusqu'à maintenant , ses tentatives avaient échouer . Et aucun résultat n'a été tirer … sauf peut-être des _faux _souvenirs de sa part . Même une petite visite du village ne lui a rien rappeler .. c'était à croire qu'il n'a jamais vécu ici , mais ses souvenirs au lac disait pourtant le contraire . Alors quoi faire à présent ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut surprise de croiser son regard . Jack détourna les yeux presque machinalement , la jeune fille soupirant .

- Alors .. qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le garçon les yeux toujours baissés

Heather ne répondit pas tout de suite et haussa les épaules , ne sachant quoi répondre .

- Et bien .. je sais pas trop .. mes parents ne veulent pas que je conduise la voiture et j'aurai voulu aller-

Elle se tut quelques secondes et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Puisqu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire avec lui , autant en profiter !

- Si tu veux , on peut faire un tour dans la grande ville ! Si ça t'intéresse bien sûr

Jack se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules . La grande ville ? L'endroit tout lumineux avec des gens qui font peur ? C'était pas très rassurant . Mais bon , elle était là , et c'était peut-être pas si terrifiant . Il finit par hocher la tête et soupira

- Ouai .. pourquoi pas .

La jeune fille sourit et se releva , repoussant la chaise en arrière et monta à l'étage , sous le regard inquisiteur du brun . Il finit par secouer la tête et se leva de la table , débarrassa et commença à se préparer . Il eu à peine le temps de mettre sa cape , qu'Heather descendit à toute allure , déjà prête .

- Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose ! s'exclama t-elle

Jack afficha un sourire amusé et mit ses chaussures avant de suivre l'adolescente . Heather ouvrit la porte et sortit , accompagné du brun et firent le tour de la maison , la mince couche de neige craquant sous leurs pieds .

- Tu veux me montrer quoi ? Le traineau du père Noël ?

- Mieux encore !

Elle sortit une petite télécommande d'une poche de son manteau et appuya sur un des boutons . Automatiquement , la porte du garage s'ouvrit , laissant paraître une Cabriolet décapotable rouge , digne des plus belles voitures de Las Vegas .

- Je te présente l'amour de toute ma vie , Pétunia !

Jack explosa de rire à ce nom , mais resta tout de même bouche-bée face à ce monstre . C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup plus beau qu'un vieux traineau . Il se souvint que des trucs de ce genre avait failli le renverser . Il ne savait même pas à quoi ça servait , ni si c'était dangereux . Mais vu l'humeur d'Heather face à ce truc , ça ne devait pas l'être . Elle sourit , toute excité et bondit vers sa petite voiture adorée

- Allez viens !

Jack se hâta en éclatant un rire . Au sautant par dessus la portière , la jeune fille atterrit sur le siège , tandis que l'adolescent entra à son tour , après plusieurs secondes de tentative pour ouvrir la porte . Une fois à l'intérieur , la brune fit démarrer Pétunia et commença à avancer avec un « youhou ! » d'excitation . Jack fixa le véhicule , pas très rassurer , tandis que la voiture s'avança , et prit la route . Elle prit de la vitesse et l'adolescent fixa la rue , ses cheveux fouettés par le vent . Petit à petit un sourire se dessina sur son visage , sa tête en dehors de la voiture . On aurait presque pût dire un chien si il avait la langue tirée !

Heather rit , et mit alors la radio , la musique « Roar » se mettant en route . Pile ce qu'il fallait ! Plus la voiture parcourut les kilomètres , plus la neige disparut du paysage , laissant place à des palmiers , à un paysage plus chaud déjà . Vive la Floride ! Ils parcoururent une rue droite , avec des deux cotés des lignées de palmiers . Avec la décapotable rouge et ce paysage , on se serait cru en plein été ! Quand Jack se rassit en place , Heather ouvrit la boite à gants et sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil

- Mets ça , dit-elle

Jack hésita et finit par les prendre les mettant lentement . Il regarda droit devant lui , tirant la tronche avec ses lunettes de soleil . Heather explosa littéralement de rire , son rire se mêlant au refrain de la musique qui rajoutait une sacrée ambiance . Elle tapota le volant dans le rythme de la chanson et se mit presque à chanter , l'adolescent tirant toujours la tronche avec ses lunettes .

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

Ils passèrent devant un panneau indiquant le nom de la ville et Jack écarquilla les yeux sous ses lunettes devant la beauté et l'immensité de la ville . C'était un endroit aux milles lumières et objets , et voir ça pour la première fois était incroyable . Il crut même pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait de la chance . Il leva les lunettes sur sa tête et fixa ahuri la ville , les boutiques , les gens , les immeubles , les voitures , les lumières , tout en général . Heather sourit à pleines dents , tapotant le volant au rythme de la musique , alors que Jack semblait complètement hypnotisé .

Il tournèrent dans un parking et ils se garèrent non loin des boutiques et de la plage . Heather sortit , ainsi que l'adolescent , fixant toujours le lieu autour de lui . C'était fascinant . Jamais dans sa vie , un tel spectacle lui était offert ! C'était juste incroyable . Heather rit une nouvelle fois et passa devant lui . Jack roula les yeux au ciel , se rendant bien compte qu'il devait avoir une tête pas possible , et la suivit en riant à son tour . La rue était beaucoup moins pleine à craquer que la première fois , et ils purent circuler librement , sans pour autant prendre toute la place .

- On passera à mes magasins favoris ! Oh ! Et au Mac Do ! Il y aura plein de truc trooop mignon au marché de Noël ! Et puis à la fête foraine qu'il y a ce soir ! On fera la grande roue !

- On croirai moi quand on m'annonce que je peux aller au parc , rigola le brun

Heather sautilla de joie et se stoppa net face à une vitrine . Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et poussa un « Whoua » d'admiration .

- Cette robe est magnifique ! Il faut absolument que je l'essaye !

Et elle entraina l'adolescent dans le magasin . Qui c'est , peut-être que enfin un garçon sur cette terre aimera accompagné une fille pour une sortie i_nterminable _aux boutiques ? À peine rentré , l'adolescente se précipita vers toutes les robes à son goût et piocha de part et d'autre dans les rayons . Les bras chargés , elle soupira quand elle vit Jack toujours à l'entrée de la boutique , et le poussa aussitôt sur un fauteuil .

- Reste ici , je vais essayer ça !

Jack la fixa curieusement , alors qu'elle disparut derrière les rideaux d'une cabine . Il sourit et secoua la tête . Et bah dis donc . Quand il s'agit de faire du shopping , Heather est dans un état des plus … enthousiaste ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux qu'il vit que toutes les filles du magasin le regardait avant qu'elles ne détournent le regard . Euuuuh .. ok .. ça devenait bizarre . Il n'eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions qu'il entendit les rideaux se tirer , laissant Heather lui montrer une robe de fête noire .

- Alors ?

- Elle-

- Non , elle ne va pas . Je reviens !

Et elle repartit aussitôt . Jack comprit alors pourquoi les garçons n'aimaient pas trop participer à ce genre de sortie : Les filles deviennent incontrôlables . Et une série de tenues défila devant lui , sans qu'il n'eut le temps de faire le moindre commentaire . Robe rouge , une autre grise , blanche , noire , de toutes les sortes , courtes longes , bretelles ou non , .. il se souvenait même plus de la première qu'elle portait ! Puis elle revint une dernière fois , Jack se redressant sur son fauteuil .

Elle portait une robe cocktail bleue nuit à bustier papillon , une ceinture noire entourant sa taille . Jack la fixa l'air presque attendris et un petite sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines . Heather soupira et haussa les épaules .

- Je sais pas … t'en penses quoi ?

Et pour une fois depuis 1 heure , il put dire ce qu'il en pensait . Il ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire , hochant la tête .

- Tu es magnifique ..

Heather leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement alors que Jack écarquilla les yeux .

- Je veux dire ! ELLE est magnifique ! Enfin , ça veut pas dire que tu l'es pas ! Non au contraire , tu es très belle mais .. mais elle aussi ! Et ..

Il ne savait même plus quoi dire . Heather rit doucement , remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

- Merci Jack ..

Le brun lui sourit chaleureusement et il remarqua de nouveau que les filles du magasin le regardaient avant de détourner à nouveau le regard . Heather roula les yeux au ciel et alla se rhabillé en cabine . Puis ils passèrent en caisse , la caissière saluant la jeune fille avec un sourire

- Heureuse de te revoir Heather , ça faisait longtemps

- Oui , mais les fêtes approchent tu sais bien et je dois faire un tas de trucs depuis que mes parents sont partis , Marion .

Marion hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil , passant les articles , et jeta un regard malicieux à Jack , avant de regarder la brune .

- Tu as de la chance , c'est un joli garçon

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent leurs yeux , avant de se jeter un regard puis à la caissière

- Quoi ? Euh non !

- On n'est pas ..

- Ensemble , dirent-ils à l'unisson

Marion sourit d'avantage et haussa les épaules .

- Je vois .

Heather paya en vitesse et prit son sac , la jeune femme leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes et ils sortirent de la boutique . Ils ne se dirent rien plusieurs minutes , et passèrent devant un chorale habillés en rouge et blanc , chantant joyeusement « Jingle Bells » . Jack les fixèrent avec un grand sourire émerveiller mais se stoppa et failli tomber à terre quand l'adolescente se mit soudainement à lui parler avec un enthousiasme débordant quand ils se trouvèrent devant une autre boutique . Mais ! Cette fois ci pour homme .

- Jack , je t'en supplie !

- Quoi ?

- Dis oui pour te faire un relooking

- Un quoi ?!

- Je t'en priiiiie !

Jack soupira fortement et hocha lourdement la tête . Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire je vous jure .. La jeune fille rit joyeusement et le prit par le bras , entrant dans le magasin , cette fois entièrement dédié au jeune homme . Une fois à l'intérieur , les quelques hommes présents le regardèrent bizarrement , le rendant assez mal à l'aise .. c'est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa cape et ses vêtements du moyen-âge . Il se racla la gorge , Heather choisissant des vêtements pour lui . Elle lui donna toute une pile , et il dut filer dans la cabine .

Et c'est parti ! Un défilé des plus loufoques se mit à commencer dans le magasin . Heather évalua chaque passage qu'il faisait , lui faisait un geste de main ou une grimace pour lui dire que c'était pas super . Il s'habilla dans tous les genres possibles : skater , snobe , gothique , geek , tout ces genres qui le fit soit grimacer , soit exploser de rire . Il prit toutes sortes de pose farfelus , faisant rire la jeune fille qui l'envoyait à chaque fois promener ! C'en était tellement drôle ! Il s'amena avec des vêtements typique irlandais et secoua la tête de droite à gauche l'air de dire « Jamais ! » et repartit , sous les rires de la brune .

Il revint avec une tenue cette fois, acceptable : Jean bleu foncé , baskets blanches, tee-shirt blanc et veste noire , les manches remontés . Il fit un petit défilé , souriant de toutes ses dents , et hocha la tête à la beau gosse attitude . Rien ne peut l'arrêter celui-là ! Heather le fixa et son sourire amusé changea petit à petit en un regard légèrement plus sérieux , ses yeux le fixant avec douceur , les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes . Sans savoir pourquoi , elle ne put décrocher son regard de lui . Elle ne préoccupait même plus de ces vêtements , seulement de lui , ses moindres faits et gestes . Jack ouvrit ses bras en signe d'interrogation et lui fit un léger sourire

- Alors ?

Heather cligna des yeux et secoua la tête , reprenant ses esprits .

- Euhm .. euh ouai ça ira . C'est très bien

Jack continua de sourire à pleines dents , remontant le col de sa veste et regardant la glace .

- Si ma sœur était là , elle serait morte de jalousie !

La jeune fille roula les yeux au ciel , et se leva pour le regarder dans la glace , hochant la tête l'air satisfaite

- Oui , franchement c'est pas mal !

Elle sourit et ils payèrent , le jeune homme gardant les vêtements sur soi . Il sortirent du magasin et allèrent dans un salon de coiffure où Jack se retrouva coiffer à peu comme comme à son ordinaire , et un peu plus dans le style … gentleman . Heather en était toute fier . Il fini par se retrouver devant une glace , Heather lui recouvrant les yeux avec un grand sourire .

- 1, 2 , et , 3

Elle découvrit ses yeux , et Jack les écarquillèrent . Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se redécouvrit sous un autre angle . Heather sourit à son tour , rajustant sa coiffure tout en l'observant dans le miroir .

- Un vrai chef-d'œuvre

- C'est trop cool …

- Tu es vraiment beau comme ça

Jack ne fit que sourire d'avantage, mais cette fois plus tendrement .

- Pour de vrai ?

- De vrai de vrai

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire , les joues de Jack prenant une légère teinte rosée .

Ouai . C'était vraiment pas mal .

* * *

La nuit était tombé sur la ville . Des lumières étaient allumées de part et d'autre dans la ville , rouge , bleu , vert , jaune , c'était féerique . On entendu les gens qui parlaient entre eux , et des cris des gens descendant les montagnes russes . Jack et Heather arrivèrent dans la fête foraine , se mélangeant à la foule . Jack fixa le lieu les yeux écarquillés , comme à son arrivé à la ville . Les odeurs de pommes d'amour et de barbe à papa lui emplissait le nez , il entendit les gens hurlait , parler , il entendit la musique festive des jeux , il voyait les peluches accrochés comme lots à gagner , les différents stands , la grande roue qui semblait tellement imposante … ça semblait merveilleux .

Il sourit à pleines dents , et tourna sur lui-même , tandis que la brune remplis la bouche d'un clown en plastique avec un pistolet à eau . Un œil fermé , le ballon se gonfla et bientôt explosa .

- Ouai ! s'exclama t-elle en brandissant le poing

Jack rit alors qu'Heather récolta des tickets supplémentaires . Elle les balancèrent devant son nez , faisant rire le jeune homme qui essayait de les attraper . Il réussi à les attraper et rit aux éclats , la jeune fille grognant et essayant de les avoir , mais le jeune homme courut à travers la foule . Elle le poursuivit , riant aussi et finit par sauter sur son dos , agripper à son cou ! Jack tourna sur lui-même , Heather s'agrippant le mieux qu'elle pouvait et riant comme elle n'a jamais rit .

- Redonne les moi !

- Attends je veux essayer !

Heather grogna et finit par le lâcher , le jeune homme se dirigeant vers un stand , avec plusieurs peluches accrochés en hauteur . Il sourit à la jeune fille et tendit un ticket au maitre de stand avant de prendre une boule et regarder les conserves empiler avec ardeur . Il prit un élan , et la lança . Tout s'écroula . Jack sourit et brandit les deux poings avec un cri victorieux , le maitre du stand lui demandant alors :

- Vous désirez donc ?

- Celui là , répondit le brun en désignant un panda

Il le prit et le lui donna , lui souhaitant une bonne fête et un joyeux Noël . Jack se tourna vers Heather et lui donna la peluche , avec un air .. plutôt gêné . La brune lui sourit tendrement , alors qu'ils allèrent vers la grande roue . Faisant la queue , ils en profitèrent pour prendre des photos de toutes genres . Elle prit l'appareil , montrant d'abord à Jack que ce n'était pas dangereux et prirent la pose

- Cheese !

- Euh .. cheese ?

CLICK !

Heather explosa de rire à la tête que tirait Jack , alors que celui-ci essayait désespérément de voir l'image en poussant des « Quoi ? Mais quoi ? » . ils en reprirent , barbe à papa et grosse peluche panda en mains . La queue passa et ils montèrent dans une des cabines . Le premier reflexe du brun se fut de s'accrocher à une barre en métal . La brune roula les yeux au ciel , alors que la roue se mit à monter . Le cœur de l'adolescent s'accéléra et se n'est que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le sol , qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait le vertige .

Attendez … quoi ?!

Il ferma alors les yeux , et quand ils arrivèrent en haut , Heather se pressa de s'extasier .

- C'est trop beau ! Il faut que tu en profites Jack !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser sur la sienne qu'il ouvrit les yeux . Il regarda d'abord le contact , puis fixa la jeune fille , n'ayant même pas remarquer cela . Il décida alors de lever les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent devant la beauté de la ville . Une vue imprenable , magique . La nuit ornait une ville illuminer des décorations féeriques , un énorme sapin de la place centrale ressortant particulièrement du tableau . Ses cheveux légèrement fouettés par le vent , Jack afficha un sourire sur son visage . Il aurait voulu _voler _par dessus la ville ..

Il put aussi apercevoir la lune qui semblait le fixer de ses yeux invisibles . C'était merveilleux . Sans le vouloir , il pressa la main de la brune , et celle-ci réalisa enfin qu'elle avait sa main dans la sienne , avant de l'enlever , les joues devenues légèrement plus rouge .

- Désolé , s'excusa Jack

Heather haussa les épaules , l'air de dire « ce n'est rien » et ils regardèrent le paysage qui semblait redescendre petit à petit … la jeune fille baissa alors les yeux et semblait réfléchir un instant . Elle jeta un regard discret au brun et l'observa . I peine deux jours , elle pensait qu'il était complètement fou , complètement paranoïaque . Mais après ça … elle a constater que ce n'était qu'un adolescent dont la vie n'est plus facile . Au début , il semblait complètement perdu , il avait peur de tout ce qu'il voyait . Et maintenant … il a l'air beaucoup plus épanoui , heureux . Cela se voyait dans son regard joueur et enfantin , dans ses yeux si profonds , dans son sourire émerveillé .

Sans le savoir , un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses , un sourire sincère et profond … mais surtout doux et tendre . Elle finit par secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits quand ils durent descendre de la cabine . Ils repartirent alors , une agréable sensation de vent et de vitesse se faisant ressentir dans la voiture .

_And you're gonna hear me ROAR _


End file.
